


A Girl, A Trickster, and A Fall

by DirectorShark



Series: The Adventures of a Supreme Being and Her Famous Friends [1]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actually I Took Cannon and Threw It Away, F/M, Frigga is a Good Mom, I REGRET NOTHING, I didn't like Jane so I replaced her, Loki Feels, Loki and Thor Have a Better Relationship, Loki is probably OOC too, Non-cannon compliant, Odin loves all his children, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry, Thor is slightly OOC, Thor., You will love her replacement, alternative universe, slight romance, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorShark/pseuds/DirectorShark
Summary: Frigga does not know why she was given a daughter but the moment she picked up the small bundle she knew that little Marzanna would forever hold a place in her heart. After all, having a girl to balance out her two boys would be nice.Marzanna Odinson does not know what she is or where she came from but that doesn't stop her from loving her parents and two older brothers as if she was related to them by blood. As she grows it becomes clear that she is unlike her brothers. The fury that pulses under her skin any time one of them is harmed is not normal and the madness that consumes her in battle is frightening. It is a good thing that her madness is tempered by her need to protect those she cherishes. Too bad there is someone who wants to destroy her and if it drags her whole family down too then that is just a plus.As the web tightens and each person struggles to remain standing, Marzanna will learn that love and hate are two sides of the same coin and some people will destroy everything in their path to get revenge. Too bad no one told those people that messing with Loki is the fastest way to make Marzanna burn.





	1. A Mother's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for checking my work out. I could not have done this without the help of Romanceb00kw0rm. This is my first fiction ever! I have read so many of them but this idea has been floating around for so long that I finally decided to answer the demands of my mini muse and it turns out she is extremely demanding. Thank you for your interest and I hope you enjoy my muse's ideas as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> This story is part one of a series that will travel along the marvel timeline starting at Thor. I promise it will not be cannon compliant because cannon doesn't fit my needs *shrugs* so I fixed it. I intend to take this story all the way through Infinity War and maybe even beyond. The possibilities are limitless at least that's what my muse is saying.
> 
> I will post at least one chapter every week on Monday. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did lord knows I would have made Loki the good guy. The only things that are mine are the two of possibly more original characters that will show up in this fic and my imagination that wants Loki to be protected always.

She looked down at the child cradled in her arms and knew that should the father ever learn of her existence he would stop at nothing to end her life. Her heart broke but she knew she could not keep her child with her. Her conception had been due to a moment of weakness but she refused to allow her baby to suffer due to her mistake.  
She decided that she would have to send her daughter to another and partially seal her powers. It was unfortunate she could not seal her daughter’s powers completely but such a feat would be nearly impossible with her sire’s blood running in her veins.  
She peered into the realms and found Asgard to be the best option. Her daughter could train her physical and magical skills under the Queen. Frigga was an excellent warrior, had already trained many of Asgard’s mages, and was already raising two sons that where not her biological children.  
Her mind made up, she looked down at her sleeping daughter. The baby girl was beautiful and once she matured her power would be greater than either of her parents. “I name you Marzanna my little one so that you will always carry me with you.”


	2. Marzanna Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga gets a surprise and Odin gives his wife a gift.

Frigga was just returning to her chambers after putting Thor and Loki to sleep when she felt another presence. “Show yourself,” demanded the Queen. The presence seemed to intensify before settling into a low tremor of dread and unease. A woman stood in the center of the chamber. Frigga looked closely and the woman was carrying a child. The woman looked at Frigga, placed the child on the floor, and disappeared. The Queen was rooted in place as the feeling of dread intensified and then vanished, as if it had never been present. 

Frigga looked at the bundle on the floor and approached it cautiously. She was ready to use her magic when the child began to squirm and reach towards her. The baby, a little girl, began to cry. Frigga immediately reached for the child and picked her up. “Hello there little one,” Frigga said in a soft voice. The little girl stared at her and smiled. She had purple eyes the likes of which the Queen had never seen before. The smile made a warm glow alight in Frigga. She glanced at the blanket the baby was wrapped in and embroidered on it was Marzanna. She cooed to the child and gently rocked her back to sleep as she carried her out of her chambers and headed towards the throne room. It was time to talk to her husband.

*******  
In the throne room Odin is speaking with three warriors when he notices his wife has entered the room. He quickly finishes his talk with the warriors and sends them away. As his wife approaches him, he notices she is carrying a small bundle. “What is you have there my Queen?” Odin asks fondly. “It is a baby girl,” the Queen answered. Frigga, knowing full well when to tell her husband the truth and when to bend the truth to fit her whim, said “I found her abandoned in my garden.” Odin knew that his Queen had always wished to have more children so he knew that she would not relinquish her claim on the child easily. 

It was uncommon for children to be abandoned in Asgard and the King had to wonder how the child came to be in the garden. He would consult Heimdall and find out if the warrior saw who placed the child on Asgard. As he was lost in thought, Frigga brought the little girl to him and placed her in his arms. Odin looked down at the child and noticed that the girl had peculiar colored eyes for an Asgardian but otherwise she looked like a regular baby. It wasn’t until the little girl smiled at him that Odin felt a stirring of tenderness. It would be good to have another child and a girl would balance their two boys out. 

“What is her name?” Odin asked quietly as the little girl was seemingly falling asleep. “Her name is Marzanna…Marzanna Odinson,” stated the Queen. Odin glanced at his Queen and thought about all the times she did not ask things of him and he decided he would grant her this. “Very well my Queen, her name is Marzanna Odinson.”


	3. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a sister with a vicious streak can be trying but at least Loki wouldn't be on the receiving end of her viciousness this time. Thor was going to regret breaking his promise.

Loki stood outside his mother’s chambers waiting for his sister to finish her lesson because he promised her he would play with her after lessons. Thor had made the same promise but Loki doubted he would show up on time. Loki smirked because he knew that the retribution Marzanna would exact would be vicious. For a six year old she was keen on promises and if broken she was exacting in her revenge. He loved her for it but that might have been because Thor was generally on the receiving end of Marzanna’s viciousness. 

Just as Loki was getting lost in thought the door burst open and Marzanna flew out of the room and collided with him. “Oomph!” She looked up at him with a face splitting grin. “Guess what!?” Marzanna asked practically vibrating with enthusiasm. “What?” Asked a smiling Loki. “Mother said I get to start practicing magic with you and Thor next week!” “ I can’t wait to kick Thor’s butt!” Stated Marzanna with a gleam in her eye. Loki threw his head back and laughed because he would enjoy watching her best their older brother, whose magic control was mediocre at best. “Well I shall enjoy watching that but for now let’s go play!” Marzanna grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him outside. 

Thor looked at the time and realized two things: one he was late for his play date with his sister and brother and two Marzanna was going to kill him. Thor snatched up the weapon he had been training with and quickly put it up. He thought that if he left now he might still get the chance to play with them and maybe Marz’ wrath wouldn’t be so bad. 

******

Thor entered the gardens just in time to see Fandral knock Loki down and Marz jump on his back. He calls out to Fandral but he either doesn’t hear or he doesn’t care because he grabs a handful of Marz hair, yanks her off his back, and slams her on the ground. As Fandral starts towards Marz, Thor runs over and puts himself between Fandral and his siblings. “Hey what are you doing Fandral?” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Loki checking on Marz and glaring daggers at Fandral. “Well Thor your brother and sister thought it would be funny to dump water all over me as I was running through training exercises. It is the third time it has happened so I decided to teach them a lesson.” Fandral angrily states. Thor gets in Fandral’s face and says, “I don’t care what they did if I see you lay a hand on either of them again you wont have to worry about them because you will deal with me.” Thor shoves Fandral with enough force to knock the older boy down and waits to make sure he leaves before turning to his siblings. 

Thor sees Loki is cradling Marz in his lap and stoking a calming hand up and down her back. He can see that Marz has been crying and that just makes him even angrier and he starts to leave to go find Fandral and beat him over the head when he hears, “big brother”, softly whispered by Marz. He squats down and looks at Loki who nods at him as he slips his arms around Marz and picks her up. “Yes little one.” “I am sorry I jumped on your friend but he said mean things to Loki and I really don’t like him,” Marz said sedately. Thor looked at his little sister and brother and said, “Well that’s okay Marz because I don’t like him either.” 

Thor carries Marz back to the palace and puts her down once he reaches his room. He knows Loki checked her over but he wants to check her over too. He also grabs Loki before he could sprint off just so he can be sure Loki is okay. After both of them check out to be fine he tells them they can leave but neither one moves. By some unspoken request they all move to Thor’s bed and Loki gets the book they had all been reading and begins where they last left off. That evening Frigga comes to Thor’s room to find all three of her children asleep. She smiles and leaves them to their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading thus far. The next chapter will be posted next week unless there is a lot of interest and then I might just be persuaded to post sooner. *winks*


	4. A Sister's Protection

Odin looked down at his daughter and even after all these years he still found her eyes to be shocking in their intensity. He was proud of the warrior his little girl was growing to be but he could not help but wonder about the viciousness she displayed in battle. “Sif you have lost to Marzanna in combat and as such she has the right to take your weapon as her own.” Odin stated for all to hear. 

He looked at his daughter as she grinned. “I do not wish to take Sif’s weapon father.” Sif held her breath because she knew the princess would not let her off so easily. “Instead I will take her oath that she will never harm Prince Loki or Prince Thor inside or outside of battle.” 

Sif could not believe her ears. She had no problem not causing Thor any harm, but to have to swear to never harm Loki was almost too much to stomach. She began to speak, but Odin interrupted her. “That is a fair trade my daughter.” Odin stated while looking at Sif as if he knew she would object. “Lady Sif, have you any objections?” Sif glanced at Marzanna before looking up at Odin. “No my King. I swear to you and all of Asgard that I will never harm Prince Loki or Prince Thor on or off the battlefield.” Sif finished her vow and looked at Marzanna. She would wipe that smirk off the little bitch’s face if it was the last thing she did. 

Odin looked at Sif and knew that the warrior was seething. “Lady Sif I accept your vow and you are bound until your last breath as is decreed by Asgardian law.” Odin looked over the court and raised Gungnir to dismiss everyone. “Daughter remain.”

Marzanna had enjoyed besting Sif because she knew upon accepting the fight that she would win due to Sif’s arrogance. She also knew that she did not want Sif’s weapon but she would take an oath. Loki would never say that Sif’s torments bothered him but she knew better. No one messed with her brother. From the gleam in Sif’s eye after she took the oath, Marzanna knew she would have to watch her back because Sif was out for her blood.

Odin was looking at her with a mixture of pride and frustration. “Daughter why must you anger every warrior that accompanies your older brother into battle?” Odin asked while shaking his head. 

“They each believe themselves to be unbeatable and it is unbecoming for a warriors to believe that they are beyond failure. I do not want their arrogance to be Thor’s downfall.” Marzanna hoped that Odin bought her twist to the truth because in reality she just wanted to kick their asses. Odin looked at the determined gleam in her eye and decided to accept what his daughter said even though he knew her purpose was not so altruistic. “Just be careful little one.” 

Marzanna left the throne room and ran directly into her mother. Frigga had heard what her child had done and she was determined to get the full story of why she had demanded an oath of Sif. She grabbed her daughter before she could run off and dragged her to her rooms. As she led her out to the gardens she asked, “Why did you make Sif take an oath daughter?” Frigga turned and ice blue eyes stared her down offering no leniency. 

“Sif and the Warriors Three have all been tormenting Loki for years and I am sick of it. Loki will not do anything to stop them and tells me to ignore it but I can’t, so I decided while he and Thor were gone that I would put a stop to it.” Frigga can tell that her daughter is angry. “What else have you done besides best Sif?” Asked Frigga and Marzanna knew she had let too much slip. 

Marzanna would not meet her mother’s eyes and said, “I beat Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral in combat last week by separating them and then using illusions. I believe that is why Sif came after me to challenge me before father.” 

Frigga looked at her child in disbelief. “You challenged all of them and managed to win?” Shockingly asked Frigga. “Yes I won and I made each of them make the same vow that I required of Sif.” 

Frigga took a moment and breathed deeply. She looked at Marzanna and could see that her daughter believed she had done what was right. Her daughter had always been ruthless and she was quick to defend those she called hers. Frigga sighed, “well at least you were not harmed but you will be telling your brothers what you did. Thor is going to be very unhappy with you.” 

Marzanna scoffed at her mother’s last statement. “I do not care what Thor is unhappy about because he should have stood up for Loki himself.” 

Frigga knew that Thor had become obsessed with his friends and fighting but she did not know that he had allowed his friends to bully her middle son. “Little one, I appreciate what you do for your brother but you are not invincible and if you get hurt fighting over him he will feel guilty.” Frigga stated kindly. She knew that in her anger her daughter forgot that she was young and vulnerable. “You are skilled little one, but you are not unbeatable. Be careful when picking your battles.” Frigga smiled at Marzanna and wrapped her arms around her. She hugged her tightly and felt the young girl’s arms wrap around her and squeeze. She kissed her head and decided it was time to amp up her magic training. 

 

*******  
Marzanna was exhausted. Her mother decided to increase her magic training and then decided to intensify her physical and weapons training as well. It was almost enough to make her regret challenging Thor’s friends…almost. 

There was a soft knock on her door that she decided to ignore because answering the door meant getting up and she didn’t know if she was capable of movement at the moment. When the same knock sounded again, Marzanna groaned and levered herself off her bed and drug herself to the door. She threw open the door and was greeted by a smiling Loki. “Hello sister.” Aches temporarily forgotten Marzanna threw her arms around Loki and squeezed him for all he was worth. Loki chuckled, “well it is good to know I was missed.” “Of course you were missed Kee.” Loki scowled at his sister over the nickname but in reality he didn’t mind that she still used it. “Well come on and tell me about your adventures with Thor or do you want to wait and let me hear it from him?” Marzanna prodded. “Gods no I will tell you what happened as I am sure the whole kingdom will know Thor’s version by morning.”

Loki had called it. The entire kingdom was buzzing by the time Marzanna dragged herself to breakfast the next morning. Loki stayed until well past midnight telling her about their adventure. He had asked her about what happened while he was gone but she was tired she told him she would tell him after breakfast. As she entered the dinning hall the first thing she noted was Thor. He was sitting with all of his friends and laughing loudly. She smiled because she was glad Thor was back but at the same time she was unsure about how Thor was going to react when he found out about what she had done. She felt uneasy and sat down and started eating without alerting anyone to her presence. 

Thor had gone to see his sister early this morning but had found her sleeping and did not have the heart to wake her. He came to the dinning hall knowing he would find his friend there. Fandral was the first to see him and while he had not cared for the young man when they were kids, he considered him a friend now. “Hey Thor! Welcome back!” Everyone echoed Fandral and Thor sat down and began to tell all four of them about his and Loki’s adventure. 

He was in the middle of telling all of them about his fight with a giant wolf when he noticed his sister sitting at the end of the hall. Before he could stand and start towards her, Hogun asked, “Thor have you heard about Sif and Marzanna’s fight before the King?” Sif glared at Hogun who stuck his tongue out in return. 

“Why would Marzanna and Sif battle before the King?” Thor asked confusedly. “I challenged her before the King because she used magical tricks and illusions to best these three idiots,” snarled Sif. “She is a coward just like Loki.” Fandral and Volstagg were both nodding but Hogun looked torn and finally said, “If she was a coward then she would not have accepted the fight with you.” Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg turned and glared at Hogun who quickly shut his mouth and averted his eyes. Thor looked at all of them and knew by the way their eyes shifted away from him and clear of Marzanna that his sister must have won. “What did she win when she bested you Sif?” Sif looked shocked that Thor assumed that she had lost and then her expression shifted to anger. “She made me vow that I would not bring harm to you or Loki on or off the battlefield,” she spat. Thor was just about to ask why she made Sif make such an unnecessary vow when a loud shout reached his ears. 

“You did WHAT!” Loki shouted. Marzanna could not believe that he had just shouted that for the whole room to hear. She glared at him and said “lower your voice or I am not going to tell you what I did.” Loki looked at his sister and decided this was a conversation to have somewhere else. He stood up and grabbed her wrist and transported both of them to the gardens outside the Queen’s rooms. “Loki I swear if you do not unhand me you are going to regret it.” Marzanna was glaring at him and her eyes sparked with anger. He released her hand and stepped back motioning for her to continue with her story. 

Marzanna continued to glare but began to tell Loki what she had done. “I challenged and bested all of Thor’s friends and I made them take a vow to never harm you or Thor on or off the battlefield. After I made them take the vow Sif challenged me to a fight before the King. I won the fight and I made her make the same vow.” Marzanna finished while still glaring at Loki. 

He could not believe his sister. “What were you thinking!? You could have been seriously hurt! Why did you even challenge them? There is no slight they could have paid you to make you that reckless.” She looked at Loki and her glare went from anger to ice in a single blink. “I did not challenge them for any slight against me. I challenged them because they have hurt someone I care about numerous times and I was not allowing it to continue anymore.” 

Loki watched her expression and realized that he might have gone too far and then what she said hit him. She had challenged them because of him and he had just thrown it back in her face. Loki took a deep breath and opened his mouth to explain himself but before he could Thor interrupted him.

“Who have they harmed? I am with them almost every day and I know that they have hurt no one, so you are lying Marz.” Loki glared at Thor because this was not the time for his naïve brother to walk in on this conversation. He watched as Marzanna slid her gaze from him to their older brother and her eyes grew even colder. 

“I have lied about nothing and you know exactly who they have harmed because he is standing right in front of you. Every time they call him names, demean his magic, and doubt his abilities it hurts him. Your friends are nothing but bullies and the person they choose to bully is Loki.” Marzanna icily replied. “I am done letting them bully him and since neither of you put a stop to it I did.” 

Marzanna took a breath and knew she had to get away from both of them before she said or did something she would regret. “I have kept my promise to tell you both and now I am leaving.” Marzanna teleported away before either Thor or Loki could stop her.

Thor looked at Loki and asked, “Is it true brother? Do the things they say bother you?” Thor’s voice held no doubt only curiosity so Loki answered him truthfully, “yes.” 

Thor realized that he had even participated in the teasing at times. He had unwittingly hurt Loki. “I am sorry brother.” Loki looked at Thor shocked. Thor eyes met Loki’s and Loki could see that he was sincere. Loki moved and pulled Thor into a hug that Thor returned. “So where do you think the little one has run off to?” asked Thor after they stepped back. Loki thought about it and figured their sister had returned to her room. “I figure she went back to her room so that’s where we should start looking.” 

Marzanna was sitting next to Heimdall, lost in thought. Heimdall was not shocked to see the Princess here but he was concerned that she had not spoken to him in the few hours she had been sitting there. “Princess, what troubles you?” asked Heimdall softly. 

Marzanna looked at the warrior and he noticed she had been crying. “I am hiding from Loki and Thor because I am angry with them yet I know that I have upset them as well. I do not wish to be the first one to apologize.” The Princess stated quietly. Heimdall knew what the Princess had done and he suspected her reason. “You may stay here as long as you like Princess.” She looked at him and graced him with a small smile. “Thank you Heimdall.” 

Marzanna knew that she was not wrong for wanting to defend Loki but Loki made her feel like a child. She was not reckless and sometimes her anger did get the best of her, but her attack on Thor’s friends was not one of those times. She had planned everything meticulously and even though she did not plan to fight Sif before the King she was prepared to fight her. She felt that place in her mind that constantly pulsed with anger and malice intensify at the insult to her abilities yet she understood that Loki’s words came from a place of concern and not criticism. If the situation were reversed she would not want Loki to risk hurting himself to protect her. Damn if she would admit to him that he was right though. Her thoughts turned outward just as she felt the pulse of Loki’s magic and knew that she had been found.

Loki and Thor had been searching for Marzanna for hours and they were starting to worry. Thor suggested checking with Heimdall and so Loki transported them to the warrior. Heimdall sensed the approach of both of the Princes and turned to tell the Princess but she was already on her feet. Heimdall smiled at the Princess as she thanked him for allowing her to hide out with him. “It was my pleasure Princess. You may always visit me.” Heimdall winked at her just as the Princes appeared. 

Loki and Thor saw that Marzanna was here and both breathed a sigh of relief. “Sister you are getting better and better at evading us.” Thor stated as he grinned at Marz. Both Princes greeted Heimdall who nodded to them but did not speak. 

Marzanna looked at both Thor and Loki and smirked. “I will race you back” and she was gone. Marzanna arrived in their gardens the second before Loki and Thor did. Loki grinned at her. “You are getting faster all the time as well little one.” Loki said fondly. 

Thor grabbed Marz's hand and looked her in the eye. “I am sorry for yelling at you and I am sorry for not standing up for our brother. It is my failure and I am sorry you had to make it right.” Thor said sincerely and pulled Marz into a hug. She returned the hug fiercely. “If you ever fail again I will kick your ass big brother.” Loki and Thor both laughed but neither one doubted her words. 

“I too owe you an apology little one.” Stated Loki. “You should never be criticized because you chose to protect those you love and I never should have doubted your abilities. I am sorry Marzanna and thank you for standing up for me.” Loki grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She returned his hug and let go of the small anger she had held onto. “I forgive you both and tomorrow you are both going to spar with me to make it up to me.” Both young men groaned and knew that there would be bruises tomorrow, so many bruises.


	5. Sigrunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every girl needs a weapon but who would have thought it would be so difficult to find one.

It was believed that their wielders chose weapons, but sometimes the weapon chose its own wielder. Thor found the might hammer Mjolnir and chose it to be his weapon. Loki chose his magic to be his weapon but he went into battle with knives and daggers as well. Now it was time for the youngest Odinson to choose her weapon. 

Every Asgardian chose a weapon on their sixteenth birthday. Marzanna turned sixteen today but she had no idea what weapon she would choose. She knew she did not want to wield a hammer or an axe. She also knew that she did not want to claim her magic as her weapon because it was Loki’s weapon and she wanted something uniquely hers. A sword would be a good choice but no sword in Asgard called to her. 

Marzanna teleported to Heimdall who did not seem surprised to see her. “Hello Heimdall I need to ask a favor of you.” Marzanna asked tentatively. 

“Princess, what would you ask of me?” Heimdall already suspected what she would ask and knew that if he were right he would not be able to grant her request. 

“I wish to ask you if you can see a weapon in the nine realms that would call to me?” Heimdall knew that there was a weapon that would fit his Princess but he could not show it to her for it was in a realm that the King had forbidden the Princess from ever seeing. “I am sorry my Princess but I cannot grant your request.” Heimdall answered gently. Marzanna looked at him and just stared until something seemed to click to the young woman. “Thank you Heimdall.” The princess said and then she teleported away. 

Marzanna had suspected many things about Odin but she knew for certain that he was not her father and she suspected that Frigga was not her mother either. She also knew that she was not an Asgardian by birth. Since she was not an Asgardian she suspected that no weapon in this realm would call to her. When decided she would seek Heimdall’s help and he refused her request she suspected that Odin had forbidden her from seeing either the weapon or its location. 

She would be expected to be present for her birthday celebration tonight but that gave her hours to find her weapon. Time to break some rules.

Marzanna teleported to the World Tree Yggdrasil and sat at its base. Loki had shown her that all of the realms were connected to the tree and she could reach any of them through its roots. He had yet to show her how to go to all the realms but she was hopeful that her limited knowledge would be enough. She reached to the side and laid her hand upon a root of the tree and felt a warm presence.

“What do you seek my child?” Asked the presence in a soft voice. 

“I seek to find my weapon.” 

The presence seemed to glow with merriment as it replied “and you come to a tree seeking a weapon?” Marzanna wondered if maybe she had gotten the wrong tree. “I came to the tree to seek guidance not for the tree to give me a weapon.” The presence came closer to Marzanna and it filled her with warmth. “You are a cheeky one, Marzanna Odinson. It is a good thing for you that I like a child with sass.” Stated the presence fondly. “What you seek is in a realm where none live that are honored or dishonored. That is all the information I can give you my child.” The voice seemed further away than when it first spoke. “Next time you come visit, you should bring that brother of yours who likes to walk my roots.” Marzanna caught herself agreeing as the presence disappeared. 

As she made her way back to the castle, Marzanna could not help but wonder what realm the tree had spoken of. It could not be any of the realms that believed their dead could enter Valhalla because the dead were honored in those realms. She was musing over it when she bumped into Amora. The older mage had always made her uncomfortable because she was constantly fawning over Thor and his muscles. “Hello Amora.” 

Amora looked at the Princess and couldn’t wait to put her plan into action. She was excited to find out if she could transport the girl to Hel without it being traced back to her. While Fandral seemed to believe that she was doing this because of her love for him in reality she only agreed to send the Princess away so that she could get closer to Thor and test her limits all at the same time. If there was anything that Amora loved it was testing her power. 

“Hello Princess and Happy Birthday.” Amora grinned as she reached out and placed her hand on the Princess’s forearm. Marzanna felt the moment the magic hit her skin and she attempted to pull her arm away from Amora but her vision was already beginning to dim. In a last ditch effort to escape she reached for her own magic and sent a distress signal to Loki as her vision faded to black. 

The mage let the Princess hit the ground and then teleported both of them to the location where she had prepared the spell to send her to Hel. She stepped outside of the circle and began to chant. Her power flared to life and entered the circle. As the magic intensified, Amora had a felt a stirring of unease. She ignored the feeling and chanted the last words to seal the spell. 

“Good bye Princess. I hope you enjoy your time in Hel.” Amora laughed as the Princess disappeared and she teleported away to seek out Fandral and inform him that the deed was done. 

Loki had been putting the finishing touches on his gift for Marzanna when he felt her magic ripple across his mind. It was a harsh brush of fear and confusion. He was leaving the room to get Thor and reaching for Marzanna at the same time. It alarmed Loki when he couldn’t feel his sister. He broadened his reach and still could not find her. With worry beginning to mount he entered the training grounds to find Thor.

Thor was just finishing up his daily training with several young Asgardian warriors when he saw Loki enter the training grounds. Upon spotting him Thor could tell that Loki was distressed. “What is wrong?” Thor asked while moving towards Loki. “I cannot sense Marzanna in Asgard. She sent me a burst of magic and she was scared.” Loki looked at Thor and knew that his eyes reflected his fear for their sister. Thor knew that Marzanna did not hide her presence from Loki because the one and only time she did it caused Loki to experiment with forbidden magic that nearly killed him. “We should go to Heimdall and ask if he can find her.” Thor said as he grabbed Loki’s arm and began pulling him for the room. 

Upon approaching Heimdall Thor and Loki noticed that the warrior appeared to be asleep. It was impossible for Heimdall to sleep because Odin had placed a spell on the warrior that prevented him from ever needing sleep. Thor stepped towards him only to be stopped by Loki. Loki could see the spell that had been placed on and around Heimdall. It was a spell meant to trap the person within into a trance that made the victim believe they were still awake and conscious. 

“Wait you cannot touch him or else the spell may trap him inside it forever.” Loki looked at Thor and raised his hands. Thor watched, as his brother’s magic seemed to pour from his hands and curl around Heimdall. It wasn’t long before Loki’s eyes seemed to catch on something that only he could see and he began chanting. His magic attacked a single spot to the left of Heimdall’s head. It grew brighter and then disappeared. 

Thor was just about to ask Loki what happened when Heimdall blinked confusedly. “Heimdall you have been under a spell for an unknown time.” Loki stated softly. “What was the last thing you remember?” Heimdall blinked to clear the haze from his mind. “I remember the Princess coming to ask me for a favor and then nothing.” He stated while looking at both Princes. “What favor did she ask of you?” Thor questioned. 

“She asked if I could locate her weapon but it is in a realm that the King has forbidden her from seeing.” The King had instructed Heimdall to not show the realm to the Princess but he had never requested that the Princes not know that he was keeping it away from their sister. “What realm has father forbidden you to show Marzanna?” Asked Thor with disbelief. Heimdall sighed and answered, “Hel.” 

Neither Thor nor Loki were surprised that their father had attempted to keep their sister from seeing into a realm. “Father must have his reasons for keeping that realm away from her but right no we have bigger problems,” stated Thor. Heimdall noticed that both Princes were tense and seemed worried. “We need you to look for Marzanna because her presence has disappeared from Asgard.” Loki stated while looking into Heimdall’s eyes. 

Heimdall knew that the Princess did not hide her presence due to Loki nearly killing himself to find her the last time she did it, so he knew that she must have truly been missing for Loki to request his assistance. He gripped Hofund and turned his gaze upon the nine realms. The Princess had always had a particular shine to his eyes and that is what he used to search for her. He gazed upon each realm and found nothing. He was beginning to believe she was cloaked from his sight because he refused to believe the alternative. 

Just as he was beginning to give up he noticed a flicker of light on the edge of has vision. He focused in on the flicker and realized that it was the Princess. As he focused in he realized two things: the Princess was fighting and she was in Hel.

Heimdall pulled his gaze away from the Princess and turned to the Princes with a serious set to his jaw. “She is in Hel and it appears she is being attacked.” Heimdall held up his hand before either prince could interrupt him. “I am going to open the pathway for you but know that you must be quick.” Heimdall turned back, gripped Hofund once more, and opened the Bifrost. Both Princes looked at him and nodded their thanks before being pulled away. He wished them luck and knew that they would bring the Princess home safely.

*******  
Marzanna woke with a start and immediately knew she was not in Asgard anymore. The landscape was dull and flat. She looked at the sky and it was grey with no reflective quality. As she was peering around a voice interrupted her observations. 

“You are not supposed to be here.” The voice came from behind Marzanna and she quickly turned around. The woman standing behind Marzanna appeared to be a beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes, but as she finished turning to face the woman it was clear that only half of the woman was beautiful. The other half of the woman was that of a skeleton. It was startling but also ethereal. 

The woman looked at the interloper and felt and odd draw towards her. “How did you manage to make it into my realm? You do not possess the power to open the gate yourself and I have not sensed Heimdall opening the Bifrost to grant you entry.” The woman questioned. 

“To tell you the truth I believe Amora sent me here against my will.” Marzanna answered while looking into the woman’s eyes. 

The woman was shocked that this child was making eye contact with her. Many people avoided staring anywhere near her face because it repulsed them. She found her interesting. “I am Hela and Queen of this realm.” “Nice to meet you Queen Hela my name is Marzanna Odinson.” Marzanna replied. She continued to look at the Queen and then asked, “What realm is this?” 

The girl’s question startled her. There is no way the girl could not have known she was in Hel. Every entity that had every crossed her border felt the weight of the dead press upon them. They all complained that Hel was oppressive and heavy. She peered closer at the girl and could sense no deceit. “You are in Hel.”

Marzanna stared at Hela in disbelief. Hel was supposed to be a place that no one could stand to visit because it was oppressive, heavy, and pulsed with weight of the dead. If she was in Hel then people had greatly exaggerated its presence. She would chalk it up to her attack from Amora and subsequent blackout that she failed to use her brain to mouth filter when she said “well if this is Hel then I don’t see what all the fuss is about.” Marzanna realized what she had just said and glanced at the Queen only to full on stare when the Queen laughed at her. “I too find that people exaggerate greatly.” Hela was started that she had laughed. It had been ages since anyone had made her laugh. Perhaps this girl would prove worthy. 

Hela escorted Marzanna to her palace. She would need to grab her cloak before she could teleport Marzanna back home. “This woman who sent you here is she your enemy?” Hela asked curiously. 

“I did not think we were enemies but clearly I was wrong.” Marzanna answered the Queen. 

They ascended the stairs but as they crossed the palace threshold Hela was hit in the chest by a large creature. Hela was not aware of the Disir’s presence until it was too late to avoid a direct hit. She moved to cast it aside and became aware of the second Disir at the same time she noted Marzanna moving to engage the creature. 

Marzanna noticed the second creature at the same time she registered the first one impacting Queen Hela. She moved to intercept it. Loki always harped on her about keeping blades hidden and not relying solely on her magic. She drew two blades from their thigh sheaths and attacked the creature as it moved towards the Queen. The creature was strong but she regularly spared with Thor so she was able to throw it back and away from her before leaping on it and plunging her blades into its chest. From the corner of her eye she noticed that Queen Hela was struggling. She pulled her blades out of the creature’s chest and leaped on the back of the other creature. 

Hela saw Marzanna leap out of the corner of her eye but it still shocked her when the girl’s blades plunged through the creature’s back. As the creature fell Marzanna went down with it. She looked up at the Queen and grinned. “That was a hell of a welcome.” Hela looked down at the young girl and chuckled but before she could say anything else she sensed the presence of more Disir. “We must move.” Hela stated hurriedly stepping over the corpse to enter the palace. 

As they made their way into the palace Marzanna extended her sense and found she could detect more of the creatures they had just killed. “What are those things?” She asked the Queen. “Those vile creatures are the Disir. The Disir are cannibalistic Valkyries that were cursed by Bor because they feasted on the flesh of fellow Asgardians. They are under the control of the Enchantress.” Explained the Queen as she entered her quarters. She grabbed her cloak and slipped it around her shoulders. When she turned she caught the look of surprise on her young companion’s face and smiled. “Yes I do not always look like walking corpse.” Marzanna smiled back and replied, “I think you look equally beautiful in both forms.” The Queen would have scoffed at the compliment but she could tell the girl was sincere. “Thank you.” 

Hela grabbed her Nightsword and reached for Sigrunn but she felt the sword pulse against her hand. The sword had not pulsed in over 500 years. She looked at her young companion and it dawned on her. Sigrunn was a sword that was created to protect. It held the soul of the Queen of Valkyries and would only reach its full potential when a wielder of its choosing used it. This young girl was a protector as she had shown when she had put herself in harms way to protect her. Hela would give Sigrunn to Marzanna and she pitied anyone who stood in her way.

Hela handed Marzanna the second sword she had reached for. “Take this as my gift to you.” The Queen said as she placed the sword in her hand. Marzanna looked up at the Queen but before she could speak she heard a voice inside her head. “You are the wielder I have chosen and as long as you slay those who would harm those you protect I will never fail you. My name is Sigrunn and I shall be your weapon Marzanna Odinson.” Sigrunn’s voice faded away but the sword hummed with power. Marzanna looked at Hela as she strapped Sigrunn to her back, “Thank you Queen Hela.” Both women moved out of the chamber and towards the palace entrance. It was time to kill some Disirs. 

*******  
Both women were back to back and slaying every Disir that ventured within reach when the Bifrost opened and Loki and Thor stepped out. 

Loki and Thor stepped into Hel and were nearly overwhelmed by the presence of the realm. It was the cry of “brothers?” that pulled them out of the sensation. Both looked up to see their baby sister back to back with the Queen of Hel and looking like she was having the time of her life. Both warriors moved to help but noticed that Queen Hela killed the last creature before smirking at them.

“This is turning into an invasion. Do I need to expect Odin himself next?” Queen Hela asked. Loki looked at Queen Hela and his sister and noted their equally amused expressions. It seemed his sister had made another friend in a place where there should have been none. 

He smiled at both of them. “Well I thought we were coming to rescue you and here you are rescuing yourself. Not so good for our egos little one.” Loki said while moving to hug Marzanna. He wrapped her in his arms and finally let go of his worry.

Thor wanted to hug his sister but the presence of Hel was starting to eat at him. Loki seemed to notice his distress and said “I believe it is time we left little one.” Marzanna looked up at Loki and then over at Thor and nodded. She moved to Queen Hela who seemed to regard the family moment with disinterest.

“Thank you for your help Queen Hela. I hope you will let me come back and visit you.” Marzanna said as she grabbed the Queen and hugged her. Hela could not believe this girl would want to come back and visit her but she found that she would not be opposed to seeing her again. “Very well Marzanna anytime you wish to visit you only have to ask Sigrunn and she will bring you here.” Marzanna thanked the Queen and moved to her brothers.

Thor called Heimdall and all three of them vanished into the Bifrost.

Hela looked at the place they had been and shook her head. She must be getting sentimental in her immortality. She looked at the bodies that lay slain around her and had to admit that having someone to fight at her back that was as vicious as she was ruthless was refreshing. She would look forward to Marzanna’s next visit or maybe she would pop into Asgard to pay her a visit instead. 

*******  
Thor breathed a sigh of relief upon returning to Asgard. He turned and enveloped Marz in a tight hug. “You scared me little one.” Thor pulled her back so he could look over her and noticed that she didn’t appear to be harmed at all but she was covered in some substance that he assumed was the blood of the creatures. 

“Welcome back my children,” came the voice of Odin from behind them. All three young warriors whipped around and stared at their father. “It seems you have had quite the adventure my daughter.” Odin stated while staring with amusement down at his youngest. 

“It was not an adventure of my choosing but I am glad to have made it” his youngest stated while pulling a weapon from her back and showing it to Odin. He reached for the offered sword and felt the power that was contained within it. It would seem that his daughter had found herself a fine weapon. Odin returned the weapon to its wielder. 

“You will tell me how you came to be in Hel my daughter.” Marzanna looked up at her father and answered, “Amora.”

Loki could not believe that Amora had sent his sister to Hel. She should not even know the spells required to send a being to another realm. What purpose could Amora have for sending Marzanna away? Loki was pulled from his thoughts by Odin’s command. 

“All Asgardians will report to the throne room,” Odin boomed. He looked at his children and smirked. “In order to catch a snake you must first ensnare it.”

*******  
Amora knew that Odin must have been gathering them in the throne room to inform them of the Princess’ disappearance. She smiled evilly. It was going to be a good day.

*******  
Odin entered the throne room with Loki and Thor by his side. He ascended the throne and looked out over his people. As he scanned the room he saw that Amora was present. It was time for the show to begin. 

He tapped Gungnir and silence descended on the room. “I have gathered you here to inform you that Princess Marzanna is missing.” The room rippled with shock. “It appears that she is no longer in Asgard so I will organize teams to visit each realm to search for her. I call for volunteers.” 

As the room burst into a flurry of activity Odin watched Amora slither up to Thor and offer him her assistance. A voice from the back of the room yelled, “Amora was the last person to be seen with the Princess.” The room turned and stared at Amora where she was standing next to Thor. 

“Is this true Lady Amora? Where you the last person to see my daughter.” Odin asked seriously.

Amora had no idea who could have seen her with the Princess. She had been so careful! It must be a mistake. “My King I have not seen the Princess today. There must have been some mistake as I have not been on the palace grounds today.” Amora answered confidently.

Loki grinned at Amora's slip up. He saw the cloaked figure of his sister begin to make her way to the front of the gathering. It was time to spring the trap.

Odin looked down at Amora. “There must be a mistake then. Will the person who claims to have seen Lady Amora with the Princess please step forward?” 

Amora watched as a cloaked figure stood in front of the throne and stared at the liar with indignation. The figure looked up at Odin but the hood hid the person's face from everyone else. “My King I am not mistaken. I saw Amora with the Princess…but I never said where I saw her with the Princess.” 

Amora realized her mistake at the same time she felt a knife being pressed against her throat and magic surround her. She glanced behind her to see Loki. “Please do give me a reason to use this,” he drawled. Amora was attempting to think of a means of escaping when the clocked figure turned to face her. She gasped upon seeing who was under the cloak. 

Odin looked down at his daughter and nodded. She turned to face Amora and removed her cloak. The whole room gasped upon seeing that the accuser of Lady Amora was the Princess herself. 

Marzanna smirked at Amora and turned to face her father. “Father, I encountered Lady Amora on my way back from visiting Yggdrasil. She used a knock out spell on me.” Odin noticed his daughter rub her left forearm. “When I felt her magic I sent a distress signal to Prince Loki but I blacked out before I was sure it had reached him. When I woke up I was in a different realm." Marzanna paused and took a breath. "Upon awakening I was approached by Queen Hela and she explained where I was. She offered to send me home but before she could manage Disir attacked us. The Queen and I fought the creatures and slew all of them. As we were finishing the fight Loki and Thor appeared from the Bifrost. I returned to Asgard with both of them via the Bifrost.” 

Marzanna glanced up at her father and said, “I am sorry for deceiving you father but I did not know if Amora worked alone.” Odin gazed upon Amora and saw her flinch at the mention of accomplices. “You have survived much my child. Welcome home.” 

Odin smiled at his daughter and turned to Amora. “Lady Amora you will be imprisoned in the dungeon until this matter has been investigated fully. Odin turned to his Queen who was already moving forward. “My Queen if you please.” Frigga smiled at her husband and moved to Amora. She began chanting and placed her mark upon Amora. “The seal has been placed my King.” Frigga stated while smirking at Amora’s horrified look. “You never should have targeted my child,” she stated softly for only Amora to hear.

Amora did not believe what a fool Odin was. There was no way their dungeons of Asgard could hold her. It was not until Frigga stood before that she realized Odin was not a fool. She felt Frigga’s magic settle into her skin before she could even think of neutralizing it. The whispered words of the Queen made her grimace. The Queen was known for her kindness but Amora was not foolish enough to forget that the Queen of Asgard was a warrior and powerful mage unto herself. As she was drug away, Amora vowed she would get revenge on all of them.

Odin dismissed everyone from the throne room and turned to watch as his wife enveloped their youngest in a tight hold. As he gazed upon his family he knew that he was thankful he and his Queen had chosen to keep Marzanna.


	6. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's big day gets ruined in so many ways.

Today was Thor’s coronation and Asgard was bursting with activity. Everything had been quiet in Asgard since the betrayal of Lady Amora. Unfortunately not even the combined magic of Loki and Queen Frigga had been able to force Amora to reveal who her accomplices were. The event had faded from the minds of most Asgardians. Today was the coronation of their Prince and everyone was looking forward to the festivities. 

*******  
Amora knelt in the corner of her cell. It had been her home over the last few years but that would soon end. The seal Queen Frigga had placed on her magic had prevented Amora from escaping by her usual methods, but not even the Queen could fully seal her power. Amora closed her eyes and pictured Laufey’s place on Jotunheim. She smiled as she stepped into the throne room of King Laufey and began orchestrating her escape. 

“Hello King Laufey.” Amora purred. Laufey was a twenty-five foot giant that’s body was riddled with scars. He had a cruel set to his face and his eyes gleamed with intelligence. It was said that he had killed his queen because she could not give him a son. Laufey was ruthless, malicious, tyrannical, manipulative, and above all he hated Odin. Amora liked him already. 

Laufey swept forward and attempted to stab the Asgardian woman through the heart but his ice dagger passed through the woman without causing any harm. He scoffed. Damn mages. “What do you want woman?” Laufey returned to his throne and faced the projection. “I come to offer you a chance to take back what is yours.” Amora stated while smiling at Laufey. “I offer you a chance to enter Asgard undetected.” Laufey looked at the mage. “Why would you offer a frost giant entrance to your home? We are your enemies.” Laufey asked. He did not believe this mage was capable of the feat she promised. “I crave revenge because I have been imprisoned for playing a harmless prank on the Princess.” Answered Amora coldly. “I can lead you into Asgard through pathways that escape the sight of Heimdall.” 

Laufey started at Amora and she could see his mind working. “What will be the price of this assistance?” Laufey asked the woman. “I only ask that your warriors break me out of my prison in the dungeon.” Laufey smirked at the woman. “You only ask my warriors to set you free so you can slay us and become a hero yourself. You wish to return to the good graces of Odin.” Amora glared at Laufey and sharply replied, “I want nothing to do with Odin or his wretched family.” Her glare smoothed out to indifference. “You are not the only enemy of Odin so if you will not help me I will find another.” Amora turned and began to walk away from the king. “Wait.” Laufey ordered and began to formulate a plan. “I will accept your offer but your escape will occur after I have the Casket of Ancient Winters.” Amora smirked. This was working out better than she could have imagined. “Very well I will show you the path.” 

After the woman, Amora, showed him the path she disappeared. Laufey grinned cruelly because he had no intention of freeing that woman. He would send expendable warriors to retrieve the casket and leave her to rot in the dungeon. Fuck Asgardians. 

Amora opened her eyes and glanced around her cell. She knew that Laufey would not free her but she did not need him to. She could free herself but she needed the distraction his warriors would cause to escape Loki and Frigga’s notice. The fool would never be able to get his hands on the casket and she wished she could see his face when his attempt failed. Soon she would be free of this cell and her retribution would be swift.

*******  
Marzanna looked up and found that Loki was moping. She found his face ridiculously cute. “Loki why are you pouting?” He shot her a glare that could melt ice. “I am not moping, brat.” Oh he only called her brat when she hit a sore spot. Marzanna smirked, “Of course you aren’t moping. It’s not like Thor was supposed to be here over an hour ago so you could help him go over his oath.” He shot her another glare but remained silent. “You should just go find him because you know how easily he gets distracted.” She looked at Loki and knew he did not believe Thor was ready for the throne. In all honesty she didn’t believe Thor was ready to lead either but it was not their decision. She began to reassure Loki that he wasn’t alone in his thoughts only to be interrupted by the door handle turning and Thor tumbling into the room.

“Hello brother, sister!” Thor bellowed. “I have been helping mother with preparations but I apologize for being late.” Loki glared at Thor, “Don’t lie brother. You aren’t very good at it. You are late because you do not value being prepared.” Loki snapped. Marzanna sighed; it was going to be a long day. 

Thor looked properly chastised and again apologized. Loki seemed to accept his apology and began to go over the oath with him. Marzanna tuned them out until it was time to leave. Loki patted her head to draw her attention away from her thoughts and motioned to the door. “It is time to go little one.” Marzanna rolled her eyes at the name but stood up and started out the door. “Put on your armor little one,” Loki called over his shoulder. “Yes mom.” She said while rolling her eyes. She loved that man but he could be such a mother hen. With another sigh Marzanna snapped her fingers and her armor slid into place. The only thing she liked about wearing her armor outside of battle was the color of her cape. It was deep purple that paired well with the grey of her armor. Marzanna exited the waiting area and hurried to follow Thor and Loki to the throne room. 

Loki gulped seeing Marzanna’s armor slide into place. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get past this. She had matured into a beautiful woman but she had always been beautiful to him. The fire in her soul and the mischievous tilt to her smile had drawn him to her long before he noticed her beauty. She was the one person that seemed to always understand him and she was one of the few who would go to bat for him. Yet he knew he had to move on because his love for her could never be revealed. He sighed. It was time to get his head in the game. Thor had a coronation to get to.

The throne room was bustling with activity as Loki and Marzanna moved to take their places by their mother. The ceremony began and Thor walked in getting the crown excited by incessant need to be the center of attention. Loki looked down at Marzanna and rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. Marzanna had to stop herself from laughing at Loki’s antics. Thor finally stood before Odin who raised Gungnir and the room fell silent. Odin looked down upon his son and he was proud of the man he had grown to be. He began the oath but before he could conclude the ceremony that would make Thor king he sensed the presence of frost giants in the palace. “Frost Giants” he stated as he raised Gungnir and proceeded to the weapon’s vault. 

He was not surprised to find all of his children accompanying him. Once reaching the vault he was unsurprised to see that the Casket of Ancient Winters was still present and that the interlopers had been slain. 

He was ready for Thor’s anger and it did not surprise him that his son reacted like a warrior and not like a king. “You are thinking like a warrior when you must think like a King.” Thor attempted to explain himself but he cut him off, “But you are not King. I am still King and you will do as I say and stay out of Jotunheim.” Odin stated resolutely. He turned and left his children standing in the weapon’s vault. He needed to consult Heimdall to find out how the giants escaped his notice. The duty of the King was never done but he was growing weary of it. 

Loki could not believe that frost giants had been able to make it all the way to the weapon’s vault but he could see the wisdom of Odin’s choice to stay out of Jotunheim. Entering their realm would end the peace treaty that had existed for hundreds of years. The casket was safe and the trespassers were slain. There was nothing else to do. Yet Loki knew that Thor would not listen to Odin and he knew that somehow it was going to bite him in the ass. 

Thor was furious. How dare these vile frost giants come into his home and attempt to take from his weapon’s vault. Not only did they invade his home but they also ruined his coronation. He would exact revenge and the only way to insure it never happened again was to go to Jotunheim and make them pay for the transgression. Treaty be damned!

Marzanna was not shocked that they had gotten into Asgard but they should not have been able to enter the weapon’s vault so easily. It was spelled for a reason. Clearly it was time to strengthen the wards around the vault and she also needed to find the hole they used and ward that thing as well. 

Thor was pissy because his day had been ruined. Loki seemed shocked yet resigned. She just knew that Thor was going to do something stupid and all of them would end up going along.   
She could see that invading Jotunheim would be a mistake but she would be lying to herself if she did not relish an opportunity to fight against those who had invaded her home and come so close to putting her loved ones in danger. 

She felt Sigrunn pulse on her back. Her mind made up she stepped forward and interrupted Thor’s tantrum. “You would start a war over a slight to yourself?” she asked Thor while stepping between him and the door. “I will not start a war over a slight. I will start a war because they struck first and we cannot afford to allow them to believe we are weak. If we do they will strike again.” Thor bellowed at his sister. 

“The ones that invaded our home are dead and the pathway they used will be found and sealed. If you start a war it will involve every citizen in Asgard. You need to start thinking of them and stop thinking with you damn pride Thor.” Marzanna snapped. “What do you know? You are a mere child who has never been forced to shoulder any responsibility. Your opinion is not important to me.” Thor snarled at Marz. Marzanna flinched but refused to back down. “You are a fool.” She replied icily and turned and walked away. Marzanna knew Thor would go to Jotunheim so she left to warn Heimdall.

Loki stood staring at Marzanna’s retreating back. The last comment thrown out by Thor had hurt her and he wanted to comfort her. She had to know that her opinion was important to both of them. He could not believe that Thor had just said he did not care about her opinion. “Brother…” “I don’t want to hear it Loki.” Thor said without meeting Loki’s eyes. Thor looked at the four other warriors and pled his case. They all agreed to join him. Loki was torn. He didn’t know if he should follow Thor or seek out Marzanna. His heart demanded he go speak to Marzanna and sooth any hurt Thor had carelessly inflicted. His head told him to follow Thor because Thor was an idiot. In the end he decided to follow Thor because the idiot was determined to get himself killed. Loki just hoped that he would have the power to stop him.

Marzanna knew that Thor and the idiots who followed him would be arriving any minute now. She looked up at Heimdall. “They will come and seek to Jotunheim but Thor does not understand the consequences his anger will have.” She stated while staring out across the bridge. “I would ask that after they leave you warn Odin about Thor’s foolishness.” Heimdall nodded his assent. 

“Princess will you be accompanying them?” The Princess looked up at him and grimaced. “Someone has to save Loki.” Heimdall chuckled and gazed upon the bridge. “They approach.” He watched as the Princess moved to conceal herself and he readied himself to deal with a furious Prince. 

Loki could not believe that Heimdall assented to open the Bifrost so easily but he had suspicion that the warrior had known they were coming and what they would ask. The Bifrost activated and all of them were transported to Jotunheim. Loki suspected his little one was responsible for Heimdall’s quick agreement. He would have to ask her when he returned to Asgard. 

Frost giants, including Laufey himself, surrounded them as Loki focused his mind on the issue at hand. He glanced around and truly began to doubt their ability to get out the situation unscathed. As Laufey and Thor traded barbs more frost giants moved in. Loki stepped forward, placed a restraining hand on Thor’s shoulder, and accepted the king’s gracious offer to allow them to leave without their presence affecting the peace treaty. As he turned to leave he heard the frost giant’s “Go home little Princess.” Loki rolled his eyes heavenward and knew there was no way they would be leaving without bloodshed. Thor smiled and threw the first punch.

Marzanna knew that there was no way Thor would leave Jotunheim easily but it seemed for a moment that he had come to his senses. That was ruined by him punching the frost giant directly behind him in the face with Mjolnir. Gods be damned! She looked around and noticed that more frost giants were descending on the group. Sigrunn pulsed as she pulled her out. She leapt onto the nearest giant and joined the battle. 

Loki could tell that there were more giants joining the battle. They needed to leave or else they would be overwhelmed. He moved to call Heimdall when he heard a familiar battle cry and watched as Marzanna materialized and jumped onto a frost giant sinking her blade into its heart. His own heart skipped a beat watching her face an opponent over three her size. She looked up and her eyes met his. She waved at him before engaging another giant in battle. He moved as quickly as he could towards where she was fighting. His only thought was that he had to get to her before something bad happened but it seemed like every time he took one step forward she moved two steps away from him. He contemplated just blasting his way through them with magic but he didn’t want to hurt any of his companions. All of that became a moot point when he heard Marzanna scream.

Thor was having a great time slaying these pathetic giants. He would teach them to never darken Asgard soil again. As he was fighting he noticed a flash of purple but thought he was seeing things. He knew Marzanna had not come with them so she was safe in Asgard. He let the thought slip from his mind. It came rushing back when he heard a scream and Loki yell “Marzanna!”

Loki heard her scream and watched as the ice dagger was plunged into her side. He froze before flinging all of his power at every being in between him and Marzanna. Just as he reached her, he watched the frost giant fall backwards sliding off of Sigrunn. He reached down and covered Marzanna’s side. It was bleeding profusely. “Loki behind you!” Marzanna yelled and Loki moved to intercept but Thor was already dealing with the attacker. Loki applied pressure to the wound and called his remaining magic forward. 

A rogue frost giant’s hand snaked out and caught one of Loki’s. Instead of feeling his skin burn, the skin where the giant was touching him turned blue. Marzanna looked at the skin and then shoved a knife through the giant’s eye. “Loki, look at me!” Marzanna commanded. Loki found his eyes rising to meet hers. “It doesn’t mean a damn thing, she coughed wetly, you’re still Loki and I still love you.” His heart skipped a beat at her words but didn’t have time to answer because Marzanna fainted in his arms. “Marzanna! Marzanna wake up!” He shook her but to no avail. Just as he was prepared to call Heimdall himself Odin appeared. 

Odin knew that Thor was to blame for this foolishness. Laufey refused to let bygones by bygones so there was a chance that war would be inevitable. He pulled all of them to safety before he realized that something was wrong. He noticed Thor was tense and Loki was holding someone to him. As he looked down his eyes widened in surprise. Loki was holding Marzanna and she was bleeding. “Get her to the healer now!” Loki nodded and teleported her there. Thor moved to follow but Odin stopped him. “Do you see what your foolishness has nearly cost you!? Was it worth it?” Odin did not bother waiting for an answer as he left to check on his daughter.

Thor stood transfixed by the blood that had pooled on the floor where Marzanna had been laying. He was to blame for her getting hurt. She never would have been in Jotunheim if he had just listened to her. It was foolish to assume she would stay behind. She never stayed behind especially when he and Loki were involved. His thoughts turned darker because if she were to die the last thing he had said to her was that her opinion didn’t matter to him. He made her believe that she did not matter to him. He was a fool. He prayed she did not die so he could apologize for being one.

“She will be fine.” The healer informed the royal family. “The blade did not do any serious damage and I expect her to wake up in the next few hours.” The whole family breathed a collective sigh of relief. Each were thankful for different reasons that their youngest would pull through. Now that Odin knew his daughter would survive it was time to deal with Thor. 

Odin grabbed Thor and Loki and pulled them out to the Bifrost. Heimdall looked surprised to see them but Odin informed him that the Princess would be fine and dismissed him. Odin stared at the Bifrost and looked at Thor. “Thor I have decided what your punishment will be for your transgression.” 

Odin gathered himself and let his anger loose. “I was a fool to think you were ready.” Loki attempted to intervene and Odin silenced him. “Thor…Odinson you have betrayed the express command of your King. Due to your arrogance you have opened these peaceful times up to the horror and desolation of war! You have caused harm to befall your own sister in your foolish attempt to play king.” Odin inserted Gungnir into the Bifrost activating the gate. “You are unworthy of these realms. You are unworthy of your title. You are Unworthy…unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed.” Odin stepped away from his son resigned to what he must do as he pulled Mjolnir away from Thor. “I now take from you your power in the name of my father and the name of his father before. I, Odin Allfather, cast you out.” Odin thrust Mjolnir at Thor and used it to force Thor into the Bifrost. He raised Mjolnir to him lips and quietly whispered, “Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.” He then cast Mjolnir into the Bifrost, closed the gate, and left to return to his youngest one’s side. 

Loki was shocked and in complete disbelief. He could not believe that his father had just cast Thor out. Thor was to be King just this morning. Thor was reckless but he did not deserve to be banished from Asgard. He had to find a way to change father’s mind. His mind stuttered because Odin was not his father. Loki left the Bifrost to get the answers he was owed.

Marzanna woke up with a start and knew that something was terribly wrong. She could not sense Thor anywhere in Asgard. Her mother was asleep by her side so she silently expanded her search and yet still could find nothing. She must have moved because she was staring into her mother’s blue eyes when she came back to awareness. “Hello little one. You gave us all quite a scare.” Frigga said gently while stroking her hair away from her face. “Mother where is Thor?” Questioned Marzanna. “You father took him and Loki off somewhere. I will find out what has happened.” Frigga left and Marzanna sat up in bed. Her side pulled uncomfortably but she rose nonetheless. She needed to find Loki. 

Loki was in the weapon’s vault when she found him. She cloaked her presence more out of habit than actual desire to remain unseen. It was then that she saw Odin talking to Loki. Loki was holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin informed Loki that his father was Laufey and that he had abandoned him as an infant. Odin had taken Loki from Jotunheim and raised him as his own. “You are my son Loki.” Loki was so angry that he began to yell and lash out at Odin. Odin did not defend himself but instead slipped sideways and fell to the ground. She yelled for the guards at the same time Loki did. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. “You and I will be talking later.” She told him and then winced as she reached for Odin’s other hand. “Do not strain your wound.” Concern overriding his self-loathing, Loki reached to help her. She allowed him, which was telling about how much pain she was in. After the guards fetched healers Odin was taken to his chambers. The healers diagnosed his condition to be early Odin’s Sleep. Frigga looked at her children. “You should stay with him mother,” Loki said gently. “I will look after Marzanna.” She nodded to both of them and Loki steered the headstrong girl back to her bed. 

Marzanna sat down put refused to let go of Loki’s hand. “We need to talk.” Loki looked at their combined hands and shook his head. “You need to sleep and I don’t want to talk about it.” 

She looked at him and held on even tighter. “I am not their daughter.” 

Loki looked startled and then he glared. 

She rushed to continue, “I have known for many years that Odin was not my father but it wasn’t until the day that I went to Hel that I figured out Frigga was also not my mother.” Loki could tell that she believed what she was saying. 

Marzanna sighed because explaining this part of her self would be difficult. “There is a part of my soul that craves violence, power, and madness. It is like a berserker or blood lust that constantly pulses right under my skin. Yet there is another part of me that seems to keep my madness in check until someone I love is hurt.” She smiled shyly up at him. “Neither Frigga nor Odin have anything like that and believe me I’ve checked.” She looked up to make sure Loki was still with her. “I have no idea what I am but I know that I am not Asgardian and I am not biologically their child.” 

Loki looked like he was ready to argue so she gave him another example. “When I was in Hel I found the realm pleasant, light, but dull.” Loki looks surprised. “I did not feel oppressed there and I have never felt the heavy feeling everyone else describes when I visit. The dead have no effect on me.” Loki seemed to take it all in and consider her words. 

She made sure he was meeting her gaze and said, “I meant what I said in Jotunheim. You are still Loki and the color of skin or what race you are does not change that. I love you because you are Loki.”

Loki was floored by Marzanna’s acceptance. She loved him for himself not what he was. He looked at her and smiled sadly because she meant she loved him as a sibling. He attempted to shake his useless thought, “Why didn’t you tell me about you not being their child?” 

Marzanna glanced at him and opened her mouth but closed it. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it would change anything.” Time to take a chance. “I have loved you since I was a child but I didn’t think that you finding out I wasn’t actually your sister would change the way you treated me.” He watched her sigh and cast her eyes to the ground. “I didn’t think I would ever get the chance to tell you how I felt so I just decided to keep it to myself.” Loki found himself smiling as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. “I shall forever be in Thor’s debt because his foolishness gave me the opportunity to find out my love for you wasn’t just an impossible dream.” Marzanna sat speechless. She didn’t come out of her stupor until she felt Loki gently take her face in hand and softly kiss her lips. 

Loki pulled back from the kiss and decided that he might be a Jotun but he would never regret his life playing out like it did. He watched her as she tried to fight a yawn. “Sleep Little One, I will watch over you.” She looked up him and smile graced her face he had never seen before. It was small and sweet; it made him happy. “How about you just lay down and sleep too. We both need it.” She said as she yawned. He found he could not deny her so he moved to the side of the bed she wasn’t laid on and wrapped her in his arms. 

He felt her fall asleep and then startle back to wakefulness. He instinctively tightened his grip, “What is wrong?” Marzanna sleepily replied, “What happened to Thor?” He loosened his grip and informed her of Thor’s banishment. He felt her tense and moved to sooth her when she whispered “Its all my fault because I told Heimdall to fetch Odin.” Loki gripped her shoulder and turned her to face him. “It is not your fault. If you had not told Heimdall to fetch him you might have bled to death.” Loki felt helpless at the implication of what might have happened had Marzanna not thought ahead. “We will find a way to get him back.” He stroked her back and shoulder until her felt her fully relax. He would bring Thor home, no matter what.


	7. Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor realizes Odin was serious and tasers hurt.

His veins pulsed in pure agony. His head felt like he had been run over by a galloping herd of battle horses. Yet the worst feeling of all was the emptiness in his soul. He could no longer feel the presence of Loki, Marzanna, or Odin. His father had truly cast him out. He was alone. 

Thor pulled himself out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t be dead.” He exploded off the ground confused and disoriented. “Hammer. Hammer!” He bellowed. There was no response. “Yeah buddy I can tell you’re hammered,” came a voice to his right that he ignored. Thor could not believe that his father would cast him out and take Mjolnir away from him! “Father! Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost.” He shouted to the sky. 

“Okay. I think you need to go to the hospital.” Came the same voice. Thor turned around and stared at the woman before him. “You! What realm is this? Niffleheim? Alfheim?” The woman stepped back and raised a small weapon. “This is New Mexico.” Thor looked at her in disbelief, “You dare threaten me, Thor with so puny a…” He never got the chance to finish his sentence as he felt something strike his chest and his body fill with thousands of little volts of lightening. As he blacked out he heard the woman say “What? He was freaking me out Friday.”

Elizabeth Maria Stark was used to weird things but this took the cake. She had come out to the desert to take atmospheric readings and to escape Darcy and Erik’s constant bickering. It was not in the plan to nearly run over a man, who literally fell from the sky during some kind of astronomical anomaly. “Boss I believe you need to transport that man to the hospital.” Friday stated in her ear. She looked at the man and sighed. So much for getting her readings. “You’re right Fry. Can you send noticed to the hospital that I am coming?” Friday chimed, “already done Boss. Also, due to the use of your taser the “other boss” has been alerted and is now seeking to speak with you.” Liz rolled her eyes and had Friday connect to Jarvis. “Hello Big Brother.”

*******  
Amora had found it pathetically easy to escape her prison while everyone was distracted. It was child’s play to trigger the failsafe and lower the barrier around her cell. The weakening of the seal placed by Frigga could not prevent her from departing Asgard but it did cause her to end up in Svartalfheim. The realm of the dark elves would be an excellent place to gather the magic necessary to remove the seal entirely. Malekith owed her favor so once the seal was removed she would move to take her revenge on Marzanna Odinson.

*******  
Loki awoke to the feeling of soft breath on his chest. He glanced down smiled at Marzanna curled up on his chest. He couldn’t believe that she was lying in his arms and returned his feelings. As much as he wished he could stay in bed with her, he knew he had to attempt to bring Thor home. He slipped from under Marzanna and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Using his magic he eased her into a deeper sleep and moved to start his day.

He entered Odin’s chamber to find his mother keeping vigil by his side. “Mother…I mean Queen Frigga have you slept at all?” he asked her quietly. 

Frigga eyes bored into his. “First, you are and will always be my son so no more of that Queen Frigga crap. Second, to answer your question I have not slept because I wanted to make sure that if he awoke he would not be alone.” Frigga stated tiredly. Loki knew that his mother would be stubborn about leaving her husband’s side. He sighed and knew that he would not win this fight. It seemed stubbornness rant rampant in their house. “Please get some rest. We do not need you to fall ill while Od…Father is asleep.” Frigga nodded her head. She moved and handed Loki Gungnir before returning to her husband’s side.

Loki looked down at Gungnir and knew that he had to try to bring Thor back. He moved to the throne room and was intercepted by the Warriors Three and Sif. “My King we come before you to petition…” Sif began before she trailed off after seeing Loki and not Odin holding Gungnir. Loki looked at all of them. “Odin has entered Odinsleep and since Thor has been banished it has left me to temporarily sit on the throne.” Sif looked at Loki with barely contained hope. “Can you reverse Thor’s banishment?” His grip on Gungnir tightened. “I am going to the Bifrost now to attempt to undo what the Allfather has done.” Loki moved to leave. It was time to bring Thor home.

*******

Thor woke up in a strange room with a man standing over him. “Hi. I just need to take some blood.” Stated the man. “How dare you attack the son of Odin!” Thor bellowed as he wrestled himself away from the man and his cronies. He began throwing people out of his way but just as he reached the door he felt a prick and then nothing.

Liz was sitting in the lobby when she heard the commotion begin. She heard Thor bellow and then it sounded like a bar room brawl broke out. As she was rounding the corner she saw Thor’s face hit the glass and then sink to the floor as his nurse stood over him with a syringe in his hand. Liz stifled her laugh because while she detested drugs the face the “mighty warrior” made was priceless. He was going to be nothing but a headache. 

When the prison finally released him. Thor was surprised to see the woman he had encountered after falling to this realm seemingly waiting for him. “Wench! You will take me to where I fell to this realm.” Thor stated. He was confident that she would do as he commanded. Her whiskey colored eyes snapped up to meet his and he was shocked to see them practically glow with rage. 

“First you will never call me or another woman a wench, its rude. Second, I am not a taxi service and will take you nowhere. Third, if you ever command me to do anything again you will find yourself in a third world jungle with nothing to survive but a half-full bottle of piss and note detailing the various ways you can fuck youself.” The woman stared hard and then turned and left Thor. She turned around before she crossed the road, “are you coming or are you going to take up being a street post?” Thor got his ass in gear and followed the spitfire he seemed to be constantly pissing off. 

Liz had figured the man would be hungry but when he had called her a wench and commanded her to take him to the desert she lost her mind for a minute. As the rage was cooling she remembered that eating was important and if this man was from another realm, as he claimed, that starving him might not be good for inter-world politics. She grabbed the door to the dinner she had parked next to and ushered the man inside. She ordered for both of them and then sat sipping her coffee and observing the man. 

Thor was used to women looking at him with various degrees of lust and longing but he had never been looked at as if he were a specimen waiting for dissection. It was disconcerting and he found himself hurrying to apologize. “I am sorry for calling you a wench and commanding you. All women in my realm are called wenches so I was unaware that it was a slight.” Thor glanced at her and relaxed when she smiled at him. “Would you tell me your name?” She smiled again and Thor thought she had a very nice smile. “My name is Elizabeth Stark but you can call me Liz.” Before he could say anything else the food arrived and Thor realized he was ravenous. 

His apology had shocked her but she was also impressed by his sincerity. As he dug into the food she was glad she had ordered more than she normally would. The man was clearly starving. It was relatively pleasant until the big oaf threw his plate on the floor and said the food was good. “Hey! Don’t smash their plates.” Liz snapped. “I liked the food so I was showing my appreciation.” Thor explained. Liz just stared at him, “Well don’t smash anymore plates and just say thank you.” Thor looked confused but he nodded. 

“Now I have questions and I believe you can give me the answers.” Liz smiled but Thor held up his hand. “If you get me back to the place I fell then I will tell you what you wish to know.” Just as she was about to answer her phone chimed. “Thor I can’t take you there right now. I have to go.” She paid for the meal and stood up and ran out of the restaurant. Thor moved to follow but stopped because he didn’t want to interfere in Liz’s life anymore than he already had.

Liz was furious. If SHIELD thought it could just come in and take all of her work and research, it was about to learn just how powerful a Stark could be. After all, Starks were made of iron. 

She pulled in, in time to watch Phil Coulson approach Erik and Darcy. She jumped out of the truck and ran to them. “Coulson you better have a damn good explanation for this!” Coulson threw his hands up in a placating gesture. “I am sorry Ms. Stark but I have my orders.” Coulson did look apologetic but she wasn’t backing down. “I am on the verge of a huge discovery and you will ruin that! There is no reason for you to interested in my work!” 

The only reason SHIELD would be interested would be if Thor actually was from a different realm and it thought it could use him in some way. “I am truly sorry Ms. Stark but orders are orders.” The agents slammed the door on the van and left. “They took everything. We have nothing left!” Erik stated dejectedly. She smirked. “No they didn’t get everything.” She turned to face Erik and Darcy before looking up. “Friday you still with me girl?” “Of course ma’am and I recorded everything and have uploaded it to Jarvis’s servers.” She smiled. If there was anything worse than dealing with one Stark it was having to deal with two pissed off Starks. “Thank you Friday.”


	8. Undoing the Allfather's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries, Marzanna helps, and Frigga Ships it.

Marzanna came awake slowly. Before opening her eyes, she knew that Loki was not in the room with her. 

While she wished she could have avoided being stabbed, her brother being banished, and Loki finding out he was adopted in the midst of battle she could not help but be pleased at the way it had turned out. Not only did she finally get to tell Loki she loved him but by some miracle it turned out he loved her too. 

Now they had to get Thor back and wake Odin up so that their family could share in their good news. Thoughts of Thor caused the guilt over calling Odin to flare back up. She felt responsible for getting him banished. Even if she had to make a deal with Surtur himself, Marzanna would get Thor back home. 

She found herself slipping into Odin’s chambers and sitting down beside her mother. Frigga slipped her hand into her daughters and gripped it tightly. “He will be fine my child. He is strong.” Marzanna looked up at Frigga and smiled. Frigga knew that she should tell Marzanna the truth about her parentage but she didn’t want her little girl to feel as if she did not belong in Asgard. She also did not want to lose her young daughter at a time when she needed her most. 

Her internal dilemma came to end when Marzanna said, “You will always be my mother and he will always be my father, whether we are related by blood or not.” Frigga was shocked. “How do you know that we are not your parents?” 

Marzanna smiled softly and tightened her grip on her mother’s hand. “When I was Hel I felt nothing. There was no oppressive weight of the dead and I did not feel the need to leave. I find the realm to be pleasant.” Frigga eyes widened. “No Asgardian can remain in Hel without succumbing to its presence. I do not have this issue therefore I cannot be an Asgardian.” She smiled again at her mother before looking over at her father. 

“I figured out Odin was not my father before that. When he used his power as Allfather to compel everyone’s silence’s at Thor’s sixteenth birthday I felt his suggestion but I was not compelled to follow his order. I followed it because I was being polite not because I was forced to obey. Marzanna stood and hugged her mother. “I may not know what I am but I know that I am Marzanna Odinson and you are my family.” Frigga wiped the tears from her eyes. Her little girl had grown into an amazing woman. 

“Well I guess now you can stop pinning after Loki.” Marzanna sputtered, “Mother!” Her face was red from embarrassment. “Loki and I talked last night, for your information!” Frigga watched as a soft smile lit her daughters face. “Turns out I wasn’t the only one who felt our connection.” Frigga had watched her two youngest children grow closer and closer over the years. It was no surprise to her that fate worked out to bring them together. “I am happy for both of you.” Frigga smirked and deadpanned. “I expect grandchildren soon.” Marzanna stepped away from her mother and practically ran out of the room as her mother’s laughter followed her.

Marzanna stepped into the throne room just as Loki started towards the door. “I certainly hope you are not going to the Bifrost without me.” She smiled as Loki whipped around to face her. “You should still be in bed.” Loki replied instead of answering. “Well it seems I’m not so I will just accompany you.” She stared at Loki with a dare in her eye. He sighed and moved to allow her to exit before him. She grinned and exited the throne room with Loki hot on her heels. 

Loki did not want Marzanna straining herself and he knew that by attempting to undo what the Allfather had done he might not be in a position to stop her. “I want you to promise to not interfere no matter what happens.” Loki knew it was a long shot but he had to try. Marzanna stared at him. “No.” Loki blinked and stared hard at Marzanna as she stared right back at him. “You are attempting to undo what the Allfather has done and you have no idea of what the backlash will be. I am the only one here who will be able to help you with that. So no I will not promise to stay away.” 

Loki wondered why he had fallen in love with such a stubborn woman. “Just promise me you will not take on more than you can handle.” He asked softly. “I will be careful.” She replied equally soft. They all reached the Bifrost and Loki moved to speak to Heimdall. “I am going to attempt to bring Thor home. Would you tell me where he is?” Heimdall glanced down at the Prince and detected no deceit. “Thor is in Midgard but you must be careful because the will of the Allfather will not be reversed easily.” Loki nodded and moved to insert Gungnir into the gate. 

“I Loki, Prince of Asgard, command that Thor’s power be returned and the Bifrost open to allow him entrance to Asgard.” Loki commanded while thrusting Gungnir forward. Power shot forth and filled the gate. The Bifrost began to glow before the power folded in on itself and exploded into the room. 

Everyone felt the power shift but before anyone could move Loki threw a barrier in between them and the power surrounding them. “Get down!” Loki ordered. The power collided with his barrier a second time and shattered it. The backlash hit Loki directly in the chest. He felt like he was being ripped in half. The power was pushing him and he knew it was going to rip him away from Gungnir but if he didn’t hold on the backlash would hurt everyone in the room. Loki pushed his magic against the backlash but he felt himself slipping. Just as he felt as if he couldn’t stand it any longer his magic was amplified and a barrier surrounded the backlashing power and forced it to condense. “Loki we have to disperse it!” Marzanna yelled from where she stood. Loki nodded and then began to chant as she held the power. “You have got to do this now!” Marzanna called as she was forced to take a knee. He finished and threw the spell and forcing it into the contained power. His magic ate through the energy and dispersed it into nothing. 

“Remind me to never piss either of you off.” Stated Fandral shakily looking at Loki and Marzanna. It startled a laugh from Loki who moved to leave the pedestal but found his legs unable to carry him. He would have fallen but Fandral moved to assist him. “I’ve got you. Just take it easy.” Loki stared at Fandral but did not attempt to stop him. He looked over to where he last saw Marzanna and almost pulled away from his helper because she was sprawled on her back and breathing heavily. “Hogun is going to pick her up and carry her to the healers.” Fandral stated while tightening his grip on Loki. Loki nodded but his eyes continued to track her. 

“I used to think that your use of magic made you weaker than the rest of us. I was wrong. We were all wrong. I am sorry for underestimating you.” Fandral said while helping Loki down the bridge. Loki was shocked and he was too tired to fully process Fandral’s words. He simply nodded and said, “thank you.” 

Both Marzanna and Loki were taken to the healers and everyone was left to process the fact that Loki could not undo what the Allfather had done. Thor would not be coming home.

*******  
Amora grinned after witnessing Loki’s failure at the Bifrost. Not only was Odin incapacitated but Loki and Marzanna were both weak and could easily be beaten if she struck now. She had no doubt that it was Marzanna’s fault that Thor had been banished. She was going to relish making that little bitch pay. It was time to get her revenge.

Malekith had come through and Frigga’s seal had been removed from her. She flexed and felt her magic surround her. It felt good to be back to full power instead that pitiful state the seal had left her in over the last few years. Taking vengeance on Marzanna and the rest of her miserable family was going to be delightful. She grinned cruelly and projected herself to Jotunheim.

Laufey looked up from where he sat and noticed the figure of a woman approaching him. “You are very brave to come here Asgardian.” Laufey moved to end the interloper’s life when he realized it was Amora. “That is no way to treat the person who allowed you entrance to Asgard.” Amora purred. “What do you want?” Laufey questioned. “Well I have come to offer you a second chance since Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep and Thor has been banished. There will not be a better opportunity to attack. I will even get you into Odin’s chamber so you can kill him yourself.” Laufey took a moment to process her words. “What would you get in return for your guidance?” Amora grinned and her eyes hardened, “I want the Princess and Queen kept alive so that I can kill them myself.” Laufey was impressed by the cruelty swirling in Amora’s eyes. “Very well Amora. I accept you offer.” Laufey leaned back and began to plot.


	9. Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor find out exactly what his banishment means.

Liz knew that it would take time to get all of her equipment back so she decided she could give Thor that ride and see how it played out. She pulled up just as he was coming out of a pet store. “You still want that ride?” She yelled out to him. Thor grinned and nodded. 

She was driving when he looked at her and said “You are brave to do this for me.” Liz glanced at him and smiled. “Well they took my life’s work so it seemed like the right thing to do. I’m not brave. I’m mad.” Thor laughed, “Well I think you are clever. Far cleverer than any other person in this realm.” “Realm?” Liz questioned. “You find me strange don’t you.” Thor asked. “Yes,” Liz deadpanned. Thor smirked. “Is that a good or a bad thing?” “I will let you know when I figure that out.” Liz answered. “You seek a bridge.” Liz interrupted him “Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?” Thor answered, “More like a rainbow bridge.” Liz hoped she wasn’t going crazy but she was actually starting to believe this big oaf. 

They arrived at the site and both couldn’t believe how quickly it had been turned into a military base. “This cannot be wreckage because they would have hauled that away not built a city around it!” Thor laid his jacket over his companions shoulder. “Keep this, you will need it.” Thor looked at her and made a promise. “Once I have obtained what I seek I will return your stolen items to you as well.” “Thor you cannot go down there! They will kill you!” Thor could hear her concern. “Never fear. I am very hard to kill.” He took off and infiltrated the base. 

Thor made his way through these men like a knife through putty. He reached the hammer and grinned. Soon he would have his power returned and be able to fetch Liz’s stolen items and answer all her questions. He jumped into the pit that held Mjolnir. As he wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled he was shocked that he could not lift his hammer. He put both hands on it and pulled but it would not budge. Odin’s words filled his head. “You are unworthy…” He stood up and stepped away from the hammer dejectedly. He was unworthy. Odin had been right. As the agents moved in to subdue him, he did nothing to fight them. 

As the agent, a Phil Coulson, continued asking him questions Thor could think of nothing but Odin’s words. He knew his father never did anything without a purpose yet he could not determine what the purpose of sending him to this realm could be. 

After the agent left Thor was shocked to see Marzanna standing in the room with him. “Sister! I am so glad you are okay. You must speak to father for me so he can lift my banishment.” Marzanna gazed sadly at him. “I cannot speak to father because he is dead. Mother is inconsolable and I think it would be better for everyone if you remained in this realm until things simmer down a bit.” Thor could not believe what he had just heard. He never meant to harm his father. His arrogance really did cost him everything. Before he could reply to her she was gone and he was left all alone. 

Being released to Liz’s friend Erik was unexpected but if anyone was capable of getting him released it was her. If he was going to be exiled in this realm then at least he had met people he could foster good relationships with. Thor enjoyed drinking with Erik and when the man became too drunk to walk he picked him up and headed back to Liz’s apartment. At least this life wouldn’t be a terrible one and the hug he received from Liz upon arriving at her home made exile even easier to bare.

Thor returning was not unexpected but him carrying Erik on his back was. “What happened? What did you do?” Liz questioned while motioning for Thor to place Erik on the couch. “We drank and he made his ancestor’s proud.” Thor stated while smiling at her. Erik mumbled something about Thor not being a thunder god but Liz chalked it up to the booze. 

“So these are you chambers” Liz looked around and said, “it’s a temporary home. My actual home is in New York.” They moved outside on the balcony and began talking. “You have been very kind and I have been far less grateful than deserved” Thor said while gripping Liz’s hand. He also handed her a drive he had managed to slip out from the facility he was held in. “Thank you! This is the one thing I hadn’t backed up. You are amazing Thor!” Liz squealed. Thor told her of all the realms and about Asgardian technology. They spent the entire night talking and Liz found that maybe her obsession with the stars wasn’t so useless after all since the stars had brought her Thor.

*******  
Amora smirked because Thor was pathetically easy to manipulate. He would never question the word of his sister. Making him believe he was responsible for Odin’s death was cruel but she could make it up to him later. As long as he was stuck on Midgard he would be safe from the pain she intended to rein on the rest of his family. Everything was going exactly according to plan. It was nice when a plan came together. 

*******  
The Warriors Three and Sif helped Loki and Marzanna make it to the healers before they decided they would go to earth and attempt to help Thor return. “It is the least we can do after both of them nearly killed themselves to reverse Thor’s banishment.” Sif stated while looking at her fellow warriors. “We will petition Heimdall to open the gate because I do not wish to disturb Loki.” Fandral added. Their minds made up they headed to the Bifrost.


	10. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock, Paper, Scissors...

With all of the events that had occurred with in Asgard no one had really been checking the dungeon on a regular basis. Keegan was doing his first regular round of patrol in a few days when he noticed that their female prisoner was gone. 

“Hey Val has Amora been taken for questioning again?”

Val looked at Keegan like he had grown another head. “Of course not, Prince Loki and Queen Frigga have been a little preoccupied. Why do you ask?” 

Keegan felt sweat began to slide down his back and bead on his brow. “Um what if I told you that she wasn’t in her cell?” 

“WHAT!?” Val roared and marched to the cell that had once housed Amora. He gasped in shock. She was gone. 

“When was the last time you saw her in this cell Keegan?” Keegan thought for a moment. “She was here when I made my last round before Thor’s coronation was set to begin.” 

Val stared in disbelief. The woman had been missing for two days and no one had known. She was long gone by now. 

“We have to inform Prince Loki, Princess Marzanna, and Queen Frigga.” Val stated. Keegan looked at Val who was looking at him. 

“Not it!” both of them yelled at the same time. They glared at each other. “We settle this like men.” Val said and thrust his hand forward. Rock, paper, scissors it was. 

*******

Loki looked up from where he was resting next to Marzanna, who was still unconscious after pushing herself too far, when there was a soft knock on his door. He answered the door and found an uncomfortable looking guard. 

“Prince Loki, my name is Keegan and I have come to inform you that prisoner Amora has escaped her cell.” Keegan shrank back after delivering his news. 

“How long has she been gone?” Loki asked already going over precautions he needed to take in his mind.

“The last time she was seen in the cell was before Thor’s coronation was scheduled to take place.” 

Loki could not believe it took them this long to figure out she was gone. “Take me to her cell and for gods sakes, stop your sniveling.” 

Loki returned to Marzanna’s side and placed a kiss on her brow. He hoped he was wrong but he had a feeling that Amora wouldn’t wait very long to make her reappearance.


	11. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get uploaded. I have had major internet issues and life in general has been chaotic! But thank you for sticking with it and I'm uploading all the chapters so this story will be complete in a few minutes. And I'll be uploaded the next story as well. Thanks for reading and I love receiving comments!

Heimdall looked at the Warriors Three and Sif. “You would defy the word of the King so that you may break your oaths as warriors and commit treason to bring Prince Thor back?” “Yes.” Sif answered. Heimdall smirked. “Good.” He stepped away from the gate leaving Hofund behind. “I am bound by honor to our King. I cannot open the bridge to you.” He said while walking away from the Bifrost. 

“Complicated fellow isn’t he?” Stated Fandral as they watched Heimdall leave. Sif turned to face the gate and startled as Hofund sparked and the Bifrost began to open. She smiled. It was time to bring Thor back.

Amora sneered as she watched the Warriors Three and Sif disappear. They would no doubt be following Thor to Midgard. Those fools were going to ruin her plans. She had been foolish to doubt their loyalty to Thor. Well she could still salvage her plan. 

The bespelled armor that Malekith had gifted her was now going to serve her needs. She touched the armor and changed its shape to resemble that of the Destroyer armor located in Asgard’s weapons vault. She rubbed her hands together and barely contained her malicious glee. Thor would believe that Loki had sent the armor. If he managed to somehow return home he would seek out Loki first. His distraction would leave her with time to seek out and destroy Marzanna and Frigga. Even if she only killed Marzanna she would call the day in her favor. 

Chanting the spell required she sent the armor to Midgard and laughed. Time to welcome Laufey and bring the whole thing down.

*******  
As they arrived and looked around it was clear that Thor had landed in a realm unlike Asgard. “Anybody got any idea of where we should go?” Fandral asked. Sif pointed to the west. “He is that way.” They moved to follow her direction. It was uncanny but Sif could always get a bead on any of their locations. None of them doubted that they would find Thor.

Their entrance to the town was full of odd looks and people moving to get a better look. Sif led them to an apartment towards the rear of the town. They looked into the dwelling and found Thor standing within. Two women and an older man surrounded him. “Found you!” Volstagg yelled while all of them waved. 

Liz had enjoyed talking with Thor last night. She was still riding the high of a great astronomical discussion as she made breakfast for all of them. Darcy and Erik were bickering but she just tuned them out. It was Erik who caused the pleasant feeling to evaporate and reality to return. “You theories are wonderful Liz but you won’t be able to convince the scientific community of any of it without hard evidence.” Liz turned to scowl at him only to stop dead and stare at the four seemingly Viking warriors were standing outside on her patio. Darcy and Erik both dropped their cups when the giant warrior with the red beard yelled in greeting and waved. 

Thor grinned when Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif entered from outside Liz’s door. “My friends! It is good to see you.” Volstagg looked at Erik. “Oh excuse me.” He motioned with his battle-axe to the people behind him. “Lady Sif and the Warriors Three he introduced.” Both Erik and Darcy were speechless and when they turned to stare at Liz they found her smirking. 

Thor gripped Fandral’s shoulder, “Warriors. Friends. I have never been more happy to see anyone but you should not have come.” All of them were confused. “Thor we are here to take you home.” He looked at them dejectedly. “You know I cannot go home. Father is dead because of me. I must…” Sif interrupted, “Thor Odin still lives. He has fallen into the Odinsleep but he is still alive.” Thor looked at Sif and grew angry. His sister would not lie to him. “Marzanna visited me last night and told me he was gone.” 

Sif moved forward and touched Thor’s shoulder. “She could not have visited you last night because she was helping Loki attempt to repeal your banishment. It took all of her power to keep us alive. The attempt drained her to the point of unconsciousness and Loki would not leave her side.” 

Thor startled. His brother and sister had attempted to reverse the will of the Allfather!? They both knew that such a feat would be impossible and it could have killed them both. When Thor got back to Asgard he was going to be having a long talk with his stubborn siblings. Before Thor could answer Sif the ground shook and the windows imploded.

*******  
Heimdall sensed her a second too late as he attempted to strike her down. He watched as Amora wrapped him in ice just like a frost giant would. “I guess you can’t see everything.” He watched her smirk and walk away while two frost giants remained to guard the Bifrost.

*******  
Amora had been thrilled when she realized the path she previously used to allow the frost giants access to Asgard had not been found and sealed. It made her plan even easier to execute. She guided the frost giants into Asgard and watched as they dispersed with Laufey himself moving towards Odin’s chamber and his second in command proceeding to the healer’s chamber where Marzanna and Loki were recovering. 

Amora grinned evilly. It was beautiful when a plan came together. If things continued then she would soon have her vengeance.

*******  
Loki entered the dungeon and could not help but feel the fury bubble under his skin. Amora was a very dangerous woman especially if she managed to remove the seal Frigga had placed on her. He did not like that she had likely escaped during the frost giant attack because that meant that Amora had already had two days to plan how she would get revenge on them. There was no doubt in his mind that Amora would seek vengeance for her defeat at Marzanna's hands. 

He entered her cell and worked a small spell that should show him the last events that occurred in the cell. The projection showed Amora standing in the corner with her head bowed. Nothing in the stance should have bothered him but he couldn’t help but compare it to when Frigga used an astral projection. He walked closer to Amora’s figure and saw that her eyes were glowing. She was using astral projection! The spell he had cast showed the day before Thor’s coronation. Amora had led the frost giants into Asgard so that they could cause enough distraction for her to escape. She was to blame for everything spiraling out of control. 

Loki exited the cell and moved to return to Marzanna but a thought stuck that stopped him cold. Odin had not had time to find the hole in Asgard’s wards and seal it before he feel asleep. The path could be used again! It would be just like Amora to use Laufey’s hatred of Odin to lure him back to Asgard while Odin slept. Loki spun and headed to Odin’s chambers all while praying he was wrong. 

*******  
Marzanna felt like shit but at least she had not reopened her wound. She had felt Loki earlier but it seemed he was gone now. She sat up and stood on unsteady legs. Since Loki was not here to berate her back into bed she moved to the door and decided to check on her parents before escaping to her own room. 

As she pulled the door open she came face to leg with a damn giant. The giant seemed startled that the door opened without him doing anything. Marzanna used his temporary confusion to slam the door in his face and lock it. She ran to the other side of the chamber and out the healer’s entrance. She didn’t have the magic to fight him off and she wasn’t willing to bet on her strength in the condition she was currently in. So that left running. 

The healer’s entrance fed out into a side causeway that was connected with the staff quarters. She ran as fast as she could towards it. If she could get inside she could lose the giant and alert others to the frost giants presence all in one go. Just as she neared the door several ice spears slammed into the floor and door around her. She tucked her head and kept going reaching the quarters just as she felt an icy hand graze her arm. It burned but she ignored it. Once she entered the quarters she quickly darted right so she could double back and head towards Odin’s chamber. 

She didn’t dare look back and ran straight to Odin’s chamber. When she burst through the door it was to see Loki comforting a frightened Frigga. She started to explain but didn’t opportunity as the giant she thought she had escaped burst into the room and unleashed a barrage of ice. 

*******  
Loki entered Odin’s chambers in time to hear Laufey gloat to Odin and express his pleasure that their paths led them to this point. Laufey raised the ice dagger but before he could move it towards Odin, Loki killed him. 

He spared the disintegrating giant little attention as he moved to check on Frigga. “Mother! Mother!” Loki gently shook her and was relieved when her eyelids fluttered and began opening. “Loki is your father unharmed?” Loki helped her stand and answered. “Yes I killed Laufey before he could do any harm.” 

He went to wrap her in a hug when Marzanna burst into the room. She looked at both of them and opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance as another frost giant smashed his way into the chamber and released a wave of ice. 

Loki moved to put Frigga behind him but she wasn’t at his side anymore. She had moved to Marzanna and pushed a barrier in between them and the giant’s ice. Loki raised Gungnir and slayed the trespasser. He looked at the ice surrounding Marzanna and Frigga and summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters to disperse it before putting the relic back in his inter-dimensional pocket. 

“Well that was unpleasant.” Marzanna stated while catching her breath. 

“Are you alright?” Loki and Frigga asked at the same time.

“I’ve been better but I'll live.” Marzanna answered while straightening with a wince. 

Loki knew that she was far from okay but it seemed that it was no safe for her to rest right now. Maybe he should consider locking her in his room and using magic to force her to sleep until he felt she had actually recovered. He could ward the door so that no one but he could enter. His thoughts trailed off as he caught the glare she was sending his way. 

As if sensing his thoughts she raised her eyebrow at him, rolled her eyes, and pointed at the Bifrost. “We need Heimdall’s eyes to determine if there are anymore giants here.” Loki nodded and watched her pull herself away from Frigga and magic her armor into place. 

Loki hoped that there weren’t any more giants because he wasn’t sure how much further he and Marzanna could push it. 

*******  
Amora gritted her teeth. These fucking giants had one job!! All they had to do was get her Marzanna or Frigga. Marzanna was weak and still recovering from magic overload. It should have been easy to subdue her. Damn useless fools! 

“My lovely Disir!” Amora bellowed turning to her trump card. “I grant you entrance to Asgard to feast to your heart and stomach’s content. The only thing that you must do first is kill Loki and bring me Marzanna” The Disir moved off to do her bidding. If you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself. 

*******  
Marzanna knew that Loki could tell how weak she was but she appreciated that he wasn’t trying to stop her from defending their home. They had nearly reached the end of the bridge when Marzanna saw the frost giants in front of the Bifrost. She looked at Loki as he raised Gungnir to deal with them but it proved unnecessary because both giants were already dead.

“Heimdall did you kill them?” She asked while walking into the Bifrost and gesturing at the entrance. Heimdall nodded and said, “I am afraid we have a problem. The Destroyer is on Midgard and attacking Thor.” Loki looked shocked but then shook his head. 

“The Destroyer is in the weapon’s vault. It cannot leave unless it is touched by Gungnir and I haven’t been to the weapon’s vault since I took Gungnir from Odin.” Heimdall turned and watched the armor as it moved closer to Thor’s location. As he focused in he could see a shimmer covering the entirety of the moving weapon. He pulled back and looked at Loki. “You are right. It is not the Destroyer but it has been spelled to look like the it.” 

Loki took in the information and knew of only one person who would send a Destroyer look-a-like to Midgard. “Amora sent it to keep Thor on Midgard and away from us.” Marzanna’s eyes snapped to Loki. “I thought she was locked in the dungeon!” Loki grimaced. 

With everything happening he forgot to tell Marzanna of Amora’s escape. He started to explain when there was an animalistic growl from the entrance and three grotesque creatures stood. “What are those?” Heimdall questioned. 

“They are Disir but they should not be able to enter Asgard.” Marzanna answered as she drew Sigrunn and sent a distress signal to her mother warning her of danger. “I specifically spelled the wards to keep them out.” They all faced the creatures and Heimdall voiced the same question Loki had. 

“Why?” 

Marzanna glanced at both of them before returning her eyes to the creatures. “Because, they eat the flesh of Asgardians.”


	12. Destoryer

As the windows imploded Thor grabbed Liz and threw her under him. 

The Warriors Three and Sif jumped up to face the unseen threat. “Liz you need to leave,” Thor said as he helped her to her feet. “No way am I leaving without you and I know you are staying.” Liz replied and touched her ear. “Friday I need to you activate the emergency system for the town.” “Yes ma’am. Accessing now.” 

Thor looked at Liz and knew that she would not leave no matter what the danger was. Her bravery continued to amaze him.

“It will be good to fight by your side Thor.” Fandral stated excitedly. Nothing excited an Asgardian like the prospect of battle. “Friends I am a mere man so I will only be in your way but I can help evacuate these people. I will need some time.” Fandral stared at his friend and knew that he had changed. He clasped Thor’s shoulder; “We will keep it busy as long as possible.”

The alarm system sounded just as the threat reached the town’s edge and people began fleeing to safety. Thor, Liz, Darcy, and Erik all moved to help them. 

The Warriors Three and Sif moved to face the enemy. “That is the Destroyer.” Hogun stated confusedly. “Why would Loki send the Destroyer here?” They moved to flank it and Sif told them to keep it distracted as she moved into position to spear it. 

The Destroyer reached them and threw them as if they weighed nothing. Volstagg crashed into a car. Dazed he did not realize how close the Destroyer was until it was too late to move. As the weapon began preparing to fire, Sif landed on its back and drove her spear through its neck impaling it to the ground. It seemed that Sif has beaten it but then it began rotating itself on her spear and pulled itself off her weapon. It attacked them again sending all four of them flying through various store fronts.

Thor watched as his friends fought and lost. When the armor sent them flying for the second time he ordered his companions to run. Sif had risen and moved into position to attack again. He could not allow her to die here. 

Thor grabbed her before she could move. “You have done all you can do. It is time to go.” Sif jerked at the contact but her eyes hardened at his words. “I will die a warrior’s death. Tales will be told about our battle here.” Thor gently gripped her face, “You must live and tell those tales your self.” Sif looked into his eyes and reluctantly nodded. 

Thor moved to the rest of his friends and asked them to return to Asgard and to make Loki stop the Destroyer. “What about you?” Fandral questioned. “No worries my friend I have a plan.”

He didn’t have a plan outside of using himself as a distraction so that the other might get away. He approached the armor and said, “Brother whatever I have done to wrong you that caused you to do this, I am sorry. These people are innocent and so take my life and end this.”

******  
Amora could not believe that Thor would sacrifice his life for mere mortals. It was pathetic. Not only that but he had seemed very familiar with that mortal woman. Perhaps she should eradicate the entire royal family and just take over Asgard herself. 

As that thought took hold, Amora found that she would enjoy ruling an entire realm. It wouldn’t take much to kill Laufey and the three giants he brought with him. Queen Amora did have a nice ring to it. 

She grinned and gave the armor the command to kill Thor. 

*******  
For a moment Thor thought that his Brother had heard his plea and would leave without further bloodshed. 

The strike to his chest was unexpected and slide across the ground was terribly painful. 

As he came to a stop he was dazed but snapped out of it when he felt soft hands on his face. “What were you thinking you idiot?” Liz yelled at him. He was touched by her concern but did not like the fear he could see in her amber eyes. 

“It’s over.” He softly whispered. “You are safe.” 

Liz’s eyes widened in horror as Thor’s eyes slipped closed. “Thor! Thor! You cannot die on me!” She touched his face and felt tears slip from her eyes. 

*******  
Frigga watched as a tear slipped from Odin’s eye. She knew that he could still sense the world around him while in Odinsleep and she feared what it meant. As she moved to seek answers, she felt Marzanna reach out to her in warning. She attempted to question her but the touch was gone almost immediately. Frigga decided answers would have to wait.

*******  
The sky began to rumble and the air sparked with anticipation. Liz continued to stare down at Thor in disbelief. She could not accept that he was gone. Her tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto his chest. The atmosphere crackled with energy but Liz didn’t notice. 

She was lost in her despair and didn’t come out of it until she felt Erik bodily pick her up and haul her away from Thor. “No!” she cried and struggled against his hold. 

She only stopped struggling when she saw the object approaching Thor. She gasped in shock as she watched Thor’s arm come up to capture the object. 

As Thor’s hand made contact with the hammer his body was encased in light so bright she had to close her eyes.

*******  
The return of Thor’s power hit Amora like a slap to the face. It caused her to falter. If he regained his power, he could come back to Asgard. That damn man was going to ruin everything! She ordered the armor to kill him quickly. She was not going to lose her chance to rule this realm over a sacrificial fool. 

*******  
Thor felt the hammer before he even registered that he had grasped it. As his power returned to him he could only smile. He understood that he had changed and he was going to have to thank Liz for more than giving him a place to stay. The armor moved to attack him and he smirked. Time to go to work. 

Liz could not believe he was on his feet but she was damn glad he was. She never wanted to watch someone she cared about die again. Watching her brother nearly die once was bad enough but watching Thor die had torn a piece of her soul out. She hoped to never have to experience that again.

Thor pulled the armor into the sky and hit it will every bit of rage he felt at it for attacking and hurting innocents. The armor convulsed with the excess power before failing back to the ground. Thor landed next to it and watched as the surface of it shimmered and then changed. 

The armor no longer looked like the Destroyer and instead was a deep red and carried the symbol of Malekith the Accursed on its chest. He stared at the armor and knew he had to get back to Asgard. Someone was trying to manipulate him into fighting his siblings. He feared what he would find when he returned home. 

He walked up to Liz and Erik. “Is this how you normally look?” Liz questioned in awe. 

“Normally yes.” He answered while motioning to the Warriors Three and Sif. 

“We must go to the Bifrost site and return to Asgard. I am afraid something is very wrong.” 

He was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him. “Excuse me. I don’t think you have been completely honest with me.” Coulson stated while staring at Thor. “Know this Son of Coul, we fight for the same cause and this realm will always be under my protection. We will remain on the same side as long as you return the equipment you took from Elizabeth.” 

Thor looked at Liz as she smirked at Coulson. He hoped that he could fix the problem in Asgard quickly because he would love to introduce Liz to Marzanna. 

“Of course we will return her equipment. She is going to need it to finish her research.” Coulson replied. As she smiled he turned to her and asked, “Would you like to see the rainbow bridge?” Liz beamed up at him, “of course.” He pulled her close and flew them to the Bifrost site. 

Thor landed and Liz knew that he would be leaving but she sure hoped that it wouldn’t be for long. 

“Heimdall open the Bifrost.” Thor called. When it did not open immediately he was confused. There was no reason for Heimdall to refuse him entrance to Asgard. “If he doesn’t open it then we are stranded.” Hogun stated.

“Heimdall if you can hear me, we need you now!” Thor yelled to the sky. 

Just as he was getting ready to plead with the gatekeeper again the Bifrost descended. 

Thor pulled Liz to him, “I must return to Asgard but I will return for you.” 

He gently pulled her hand to his mouth and softly kissed her knuckles. As he pulled back she couldn’t have stopped herself if her life had depended on it from kissing him. As their lips touched Liz knew that she was never going to regret meeting him. She pulled back panting and stared into his eyes. 

“I will hold you to that.” He stepped away from her and walked into the gate disappearing with a part of her heart.


	13. Return

The Disir snarled and ran towards Loki, Heimdall, and Marzanna. Sigrunn pulsed and Marzanna darted forward and put her sword directly into the heart of the beast in front of her before coming up to meet the strike of a second one. 

More of them poured into the room. Marzanna knew if this kept up the damn things would overwhelm them. As she pulled her sword out and threw a dagger at one attempting to attack from Heimdall’s blind spot she heard Thor’s voice calling to Heimdall. 

Heimdall looked at them and both of them moved to cover him so he could open the gate for Thor. “We cannot allow one of them to enter the Bifrost.” Loki yelled over the growls and snarls around them. Marzanna nodded and felt her mind pulse with fury. Adding her own snarl to the room she exploded towards the closest Disir. 

Heimdall disengaged from the fight to ascend the platform. One of the creatures leapt over Marzanna and sank its teeth into his arm before Loki’s knife found itself embedded in its back. Marzanna moved to help him but he waved her away. Thor had continued to call for his help and when he finally inserted Hofund to open the Bifrost to the Prince he found himself unable to remain standing. 

Loki watched Heimdall go down after inserting Hofund and Marzanna move closer to him to protect his exposed back. It seemed as if there was no end to these damn creatures. He moved and brought Gungnir up to slay two Disir leaping at him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the creatures start towards the Bifrost but before he could move to slay it a ball of energy hit it causing it to disintegrate. 

Marzanna had moved to the top of the platform and was standing crouched over Heimdall simultaneously protecting the fallen warrior and guarding the pathway. Both of them slayed two more creatures before the figures of the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor appeared in the room. 

Marzanna looked at him and motioned for him to go to them. While he moved she expanded a barrier around them and managed to encompass the returned warriors before any Disir attacked them. 

Thor was not expecting to walk into a battle as soon as he stepped into the Bifrost. It was clear that his siblings and Heimdall were facing nearly overwhelming odds. 

The barrier that closed around them protected them from the near by lunging creatures. Loki appeared by his side and grabbed his shoulders. “It is good to have you back brother.” 

Before he could answer Loki, he heard Marzanna yell, “Make it quick boys! I cannot hold the barrier in place much longer.” Thor noticed that his sister sounded exhausted. Thor nodded to Loki and tightened his grip on Mjolnir. There would be time later to get some answers. 

Loki felt fear trickle into his mind when he heard the exhaustion in Marzanna’s voice. They needed to end this quickly. He swiftly moved to position himself in front of her while being flanked on both sides by Thor and Sif. The barrier fell just as the warriors stepped into place and the Disir swarmed them. Loki noticed Marzanna panting but she still had Sigrunn in her hand and stood firm. He focused on eliminating as many creatures as possible without leaving his spot in front of her. 

Sif had moved into position to the right of Loki. The creatures were strong and their hides were difficult for her to pierce. She thrust her spear into a charging creature but did not have time to pull it out before a second one tackled her. It took her down and its jaws snapped at her throat. As the creature reared back to snap at her again a sword whipped over Sif’s head and cleaved the creature’s head from its neck. She looked back and briefly met Marzanna’s eyes before the Princess moved back to protect Heimdall. As she got up and moved to kill another creature, she knew that should the Princess ever need her she would give her life for the woman.

As she watched the last creature fall Marzanna breathed a deep sigh of relief. She knew that her magic and strength had been pushed nearly beyond their limits. 

Volstagg and Hogun approached her and reached to lift Heimdall off the ground. 

“Take him to the healers please and let them know that he was trapped in a spell for an unknown length of time.” 

They both nodded at her and left to do as she asked. 

The hug she was wrapped in next was not unexpected but it did push on sore muscles and her healing wound. “Brother I am happy to see you but please not so tight.” Thor put her down and looked down at her sheepishly. She turned around fully and pulled him back into a gentler hug. “I missed you and I am glad you are home.” He kept his grip lose but did not release her until Loki said, “We need to return to the palace and make sure all of the frost giants are gone.” She pulled away from Thor as he stepped to a smiling Loki’s side before proceeding to the palace.

As she walked a little distance behind Loki and Thor she felt Sif slide up next to her. “Thank you for saving me Princess.” Sif said. Marzanna was shocked to get an honest thank you. “It was nothing Lady Sif. I would have done it for anyone.”

Sif stared at her and then smiled. It confused Marzanna but before she could ask about it Sif stopped her and gripped her forearm. “Thank you for treating me just like you would treat any other warrior. I pledge my life to you just as I once pledged it to Thor and Loki.” Marzanna was completely taken aback. She never thought Sif would ever like her much less pledge her life for hers. “Thank you Lady Sif.” It seemed like a simple reply but Sif just smiled at her and resumed following Loki and Thor. 

As Fandral passed he also grasped her forearm. “I too pledge myself to you as I once did Thor and Loki. I was as wrong about you as I was about Loki. I am sorry for underestimating both of you.” He did not wait for her reply before following Sif. 

Marzanna smiled. The people Thor surrounded himself had proven worthy of him and she knew that she could trust them to protect his back when she couldn’t.   
*******  
Amora could not believe that they had managed to defeat all of her Disir and Thor had somehow managed to return to Asgard. It seemed that her new dream of ruling this realm would have to wait. However, getting revenge was a different story entirely. She slipped into the palace and followed the warriors to Odin’s chamber. 

She might not be able to rule Asgard but she could ruin it.


	14. To Destroy a Realm and Create a Supreme Being

Frigga was overjoyed when Thor, Loki, and Marzanna all entered the room. She had been worried ever since she felt Marzanna reach out to her in warning. It seemed that she had worried for nothing. “It is good to have you back home my son. I only wish your father were here to greet you as well.” Frigga said while smiling sadly and glancing at her sleeping husband.

Thor was happy to see his parents but he wished Odin had not fallen asleep. They could all use his guidance and help in unraveling the plot they seemed to find themselves staring in. 

Loki had explained to him what had happened in his absence. That Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep, Loki and Marzanna had attempted to undo his banishment, Loki had learned of Amora’s escape, Laufey himself made it into Asgard and attempted to slay Odin, and most shockingly Loki had learned that he was biologically a frost giant and therefore adopted. Loki had told him that Marzanna would have things to tell him as well but that it would have to wait until later. He did not miss the soft look that came over Loki’s features when he mentioned Marzanna and Thor wondered if Loki had told their sister of his love for her now that they could actually be together. 

It was hard to believe that Amora could be behind everything that had happened over the last few days. The girl had always been mean but over the years Thor had believed that she had grown out of that childishness and turned into a beautiful and powerful mage. 

When she sent Marzanna to Hel Thor didn’t honestly think she did it with the intent to kill her but simply an excuse to see if she could do it. Amora had always liked to push limits. 

Letting frost giants into Asgard was outright treason and punishable by death. It was a huge risk to take if you didn’t know you were going to succeed. Amora’s actions could have led to the death of every innocent person in Asgard and Thor could find it nowhere in himself to find any forgiveness for her. 

He looked around the room and decided that he would need the skills of each person in the room to bring Amora down. “In order to bring Amora to justice we must find her, trap her, and strip her of her powers.” Thor announced to his fellow warriors. 

Frigga spoke up, “I can find her with a scrying spell but I cannot keep her from detecting me while doing it so it should be done right before we spring the trap. Thor nodded and looked at Loki and Marzanna. “Can you two design a trap?” They both seemed to think about it but it was Loki that answered. “I can design something but the problem will be keeping her in it. She is powerful and unlike us she has managed to avoid taxing her power.” 

“Also, we don’t know if she has brought any more Disir into Asgard that could help her escape.” Marz pointed out. “Then there is the issue of stripping her of her power. Neither Loki or I can strip her of her powers at our current power levels.” Marz sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Thor could tell she was exhausted. 

“Loki could use Gungnir to strip her temporarily and then Loki, Marzanna, and I can work a spell to make it permanent.” Frigga stated. Thor looked at his sibling and they confirmed that it could be done. “Then Loki will design a trap with Marzanna’s help and once we have it done we will find her and spring our trap.” Thor stated while glancing at everyone in the room. 

All of them nodded but before anyone could respond there was a crackle of energy and Amora appeared, grabbed Gungnir from where it leaned against the wall, and disappeared.

Amora would not allow these fools to trap her and strip her of her powers but she could cause enough destruction and chaos to escape. Her thoughts turned to Jotunheim and the pathetic failure of its king to bring her what she had asked for. 

Destruction of an entire realm by the Bifrost of Asgard would spark all out war within the nine realms. War would be an excellent distraction. She could escape and then meticulously plan her revenge with the help of other enemies of Asgard and strike when they were least expecting it. 

She grinned cruelly. 

Taking Gungnir had been far too easy and she could have done it without revealing herself but the look on all of their faces as she teleported away had been worth it. Inserting the spear and activating the Bifrost was child’s play. Amora chanted and set the spell. No one would be able to stop the power from building without destroying the Bifrost itself. The power would dissipate once Jotunheim was gone but by then she would be long gone.

Loki sensed her but failed to reach Gungnir in time to prevent her from taking it. “She is going to the Bifrost.” Frigga stated as she stepped forward and made all three of her children link hands. “I am sending you three there now but the other warriors will have to follow on horseback.” She stepped back but Marzanna grabbed her hand. “Make sure the warriors finish their check for Disir before sending them to us.” Frigga nodded and brought her hands together and chanted the spell to send her children to the Bifrost. As they disappeared she prayed that they would be enough to stop Amora’s plans.

Marzanna knew that this would be a terrible battle. Amora was fully powered and neither Loki nor her was anywhere near full power. Thor’s armor would protect him from some magical attacks but otherwise he would vulnerable. As they appeared at the Bifrost it was activated and they rushed inside only to see that it had been contained in a barrier. Loki moved to attempt to remove it but was shocked for his efforts. 

Thor was going to attempt to hit the barrier with his own lightening but as he raised Mjolnir he was hit in the chest with an energy ball and thrown to the side of the bridge. Marzanna dived to catch him from falling off and Loki attacked Amora. Both of them clashed and energy sparked and crackled in the air around them. 

“I got you brother.” Marzanna told a dazed Thor as she pulled him back onto the bridge. “Let’s stay away from the edge next time.” Thor nodded then stood and ran to help Loki.

As she pulled Sigrunn she felt her pulse and heard her for the first time since she had picked her up in Hel. “Wielder that woman seeks to destroy Jotunheim and all who reside in it.” Marzanna startled. Amora was willing to destroy a whole realm and kill millions of innocent people just to get some revenge! “I have the power to stop her but you must thrust me into the rainbow bridge so that I may stop the Bifrost.” 

Marzanna moved forward to do exactly as Sigrunn asked only to falter because thrusting Sigrunn into the bridge would likely mean the destruction of her weapon. It might be ridiculous but she was attached to her Sigrunn. As if sensing her concern Sigrunn pulsed warmly and said, “Have no fear Marzanna for even if I am destroyed you will always carry my power. I do not regret choosing you.” Marzanna stepped to the front of the Bifrost and rammed Sigrunn into the bridge.

Amora looked up from where she was fighting with Loki and Thor only to have her eyes widen in horror as Marzanna thrust her sword into the bridge. Was she mad! The bridge cracked ominously. Amora threw Loki and Thor away from her and moved to stop the stupid bitch from destroying the Bifrost and ruining all of her plans.

Holding onto Sigrunn after thrusting her into the bridge was the hardest thing Marzanna had ever done. The bridge pulsed with unfathomable power and attempted to push the sword out. Sigrunn pulsed and she pushed harder. When she heard the bridge crack she knew she was going to be able to save Jotunheim. As she rocked back to throw her weight on her weapon, a hand around her throat cut stopped her short. She was lifted and thrown down the bridge away from Sigrunn. “You will not stop me this time Marzanna.” Amora bellowed and flung bolts of energy at her. 

Marzanna rolled and came to her feet in time to catch an energy bolt and redirect it in Amora’s direction. “You missed” Amora cackled at the foolish woman in front of her. “No I didn’t.” Marzanna panted while noting that Loki and Thor were flanking her. Amora spun around and saw that Marzanna had not directed the magic at her but at her sword that now slid further into the bridge. The bridge cracked even more and the Bifrost began to tilt forward. 

Loki moved to bind Amora while her attention was diverted. It shouldn’t have been so easy to bind the Enchantress but Loki was being fueled by fury and a need to protect what was his. 

“Marzanna are you okay?” He asked while touching her throat where Amora had wrapped her hand around the vulnerable area. “I am okay. Let’s finish this.” 

Thor knew that Marzanna did not have the magic or strength left to end it. She went to move forward but he stopped her. Destroying the bridge was the only way to save Jotunheim and stop Amora. He would finish what Marz had started. 

“Forgive me Liz.” He whispered as he slammed Mjolnir into the handle of Sigrunn and forced it the rest of the way through the bridge. “Everyone down!” Loki yelled as the bridge broke and the Bifrost crumbled. The energy backlash was enormous and it sent everyone flying. 

*******  
Odin raced to the bridge. He knew that his children were in danger and that he must make it before the Bifrost was destroyed. As the backlash hit he braced himself. The moment it passed he pushed his aging body to the edge of the broken bridge just time to catch Thor. 

Thor scrambled for purchase and was relieved when his hand wrapped around something solid and strong. Thor did not have time to see who his savior was as Marzanna flew past and he barely managed to grab her. 

“Marz are you with me?” She nodded but he could see the strain on her face. When he looked past her he saw that she had somehow managed to grab Loki and was straining to hold onto him. Thor did not see Amora until she swung herself out and away from Loki. Her swinging put even more strain on Marzanna who was slipping in Thor’s grasp. 

“Stop swinging you imbecile!” Loki yelled down at Amora. “You are going to get yourself killed!” Amora stared up at the people who had brought her low and decided her death would be a small price to pay to kill all of them. “I won’t be dying alone.” She deadpanned and then continued to swing. 

Loki attempted to dislodge Amora but to no avail. She seemed to have affixed herself to him with magic. He looked up at Marzanna and could see how much she was straining but refused to let go. 

When he slightly loosened his grip hers tightened ten fold. “I will not allow you to fall Loki!” She yelled at him. Loki tried to smile at her but knew he had failed when her eyes widened. “No! No! Please do not, do not let go!” She pleaded with him as tears gathered in her eyes. He didn’t get the chance to reply because the next vicious yank from Amora pulled him out of Marzanna’s grip and only Thor’s reflexes saved Marzanna from falling too. 

He watched her reach for him and scream. As her scream faded from his ears the last thing he saw was a bright light before the blackness of the void consumed him.

Marzanna could feel Loki slipping from her hands but she refused to give up. Then he looked up at her and she knew that he would sacrifice himself to save her. “No! No! Please do not, do not let go!” Pleading was the least of what she would do to keep him with her. She tightened her grip but in the end it didn’t matter. 

There was a harsh tug and Loki slipped from her fingers and only Thor’s reflexes saved her from falling as well. “NO!!!!!!!” She was consumed with grief and rage. It built and built until there was no way for her to contain it. The scream that was pulled out of her was heart wrenching and all consuming and the pressure building inside of her grew and grew until it broke. She broke and all the power that had been sealed all of those years ago by her mother erupted and consumed her. 

Thor watched his sister plead with Loki and he knew that Loki would not sacrifice them both if he could save Marzanna. Just as Odin attempted to pull him up there was a vicious tug and Marzanna nearly slipped from his grasp. As he reacted and managed to keep his hold on her, he knew that Loki was gone. The scream that came from her was filled with grief and rage. 

Thor didn’t realize that something was wrong until he sensed the power rolling out and around Marzanna. She began to glow and crackle. The light and power steadily increased in intensity until it was so bright he had to close his eyes and look away. The light disappeared as the power exploded and rippled across the universe. 

When he reopened his eyes Marzanna was gone and Odin was speechless. 

******  
Thanos was sitting on his throne and deciding what planet he would destroy next to offer to his mistress when he felt the ripple. He looked in a direction of the universe he had yet to venture. A very powerful being was just born and it would be imperative to investigate. 

He would never allow anyone more powerful than him to live. He smiled cruelly. Death would be pleased.


	15. Hope

Odin gazed out over the stars and felt his son’s approach. He mourned the loss of his younger children. 

Loki had fallen into the void and Marzanna had seemingly disappeared. 

The power that had exploded from her had been limitless and Odin did not know what it could mean. 

Frigga had attempted to scry for Marzanna and Loki but she had not been successful. He sighed and kept his gaze on the stars praying that they were all wrong and that both of his children were still alive.

Thor felt completely alone. He had lost his brother, his sister, and his only way to get back to the woman he loved. 

He had made her a promise and he wouldn’t be able to keep it. As he walked up to his father he couldn’t help but imagine that the whole situation was even harder on his parents. 

“You will be a wise King.” Odin stated softly. 

“There will never be a wiser king than you father.” Thor replied. “I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday perhaps I will make you proud.” Thor said while looking out at the stars. 

“You have already made me proud.” Odin replied while smiling at his son.

*******  
Heimdall stood at the edge of the broken bridge keeping watch. He felt the approach of the remaining Prince but his gaze remained on the stars.

“So Midgard is lost to us. Just as Loki and Marzanna are lost to us.” Thor asked the sentinel. 

Heimdall smiled. “No. There is always hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 1....I am sorry for the cliff hanger but no worries because part two of the series has been posted. See I'm not too cruel.


End file.
